


Coin Operated Boy

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes is an Ass Man, Dollification, Dolls, Dresden Dolls - Freeform, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, Prepping, Remote control sex toy, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is a reckless idiot, Trolling, coin operated boy, loosely based on a song, not getting over it while getting under him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Steve wants to avoid team drama, and Bucky wants to drill Tony Stark through the mattress, which will cause drama.Solution, order a sex doll from RealLife, a high tech android company that caters to people who want to fuck celebrities.The problem? Tony keeps track of who is ordering his dolls… and decides to replace the most recent order with the actual Tony Stark...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixiehellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiehellcat/gifts), [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts), [magicalmenagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmenagerie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661362) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



> **Acknowledgement and apology:**
> 
> When dragons and I were writing this story, it was inspired by (among other works like Blade Runner, WestWorld, and the song that inspired the title) a truly magnificent fic, Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto by Shi_Toyu (see link).
> 
> Her story is a fun, brilliant, sexy twist on the idea of mistaken identify/dollification of Tony Stark, and if you liked this story, you should definitely check that one out. We meant to inspired by, or gift this story to her, but we forgot. 
> 
> **That is absolutely on us** ; there's no excuse for us forgetting to acknowledge her story, and we hope that both she and our readers will forgive us the slight. Our sincere apologies to Shi_toyu for failing to make this connection between the stories clear, and any readers who feel deceived or misled by our content as being entirely original.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> There are consent issues around the objectification of Tony and Bucky being misled. Feel free to ask, if this may be an issue for you, for clarification on tumblr or in the comments. 

> _Coin operated boy_  
>  _Sitting on the shelf he is just a toy_  
>  _But I turn him on and he comes to life_  
>  _Automatic joy_  
>  _That is why I want a coin operated boy_
> 
> \--Coin Operated Boy, Dresden Dolls
> 
>  

Captain America’s I’m-Disappointed-in-You face was legendary. Bucky was seeing it for the third time that week, though. He was so over it.

“ _What_ , Stevie?”

Steve scowled. He did not like being called Stevie while he was trying to issue a reprimand. Which, of course, was exactly why Bucky was doing it. “You do know, Buck, that your combat cam shows exactly what you’re looking at, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Bucky kicked back in his chair and put his boots up on the conference table. If he was going to get a reprimand, he was going to damn well deserve it.

“Shall I show you today’s highlights?” Steve flicked a remote at the television, which pulled up the day’s encounter, particularly from the Winter Soldier’s tactical camera. Someone -- probably JARVIS, since Steve was only nominally good with the tech -- had cut and pasted the day’s footage together.

They were mostly shots of Iron Man’s ass. Tight and clad in red metal, shiny and perfect.

And Tony’s ass, when he wasn’t in the suit for a few minutes. What could Bucky say, the man had a fantastic rear view.

Steve was giving him a slow blink, like some sort of overly friendly cat. “First, you’re our sniper, Buck. We need your eyes on the field, not plastered onto Tony Stark’s backside. Second, you need to get over this.”

“Go t’ hell,” Bucky muttered.

“You abandoned your position twice in the last week to cover him,” Steve said.

“Can’t help that,” Bucky said. “Guy’s reckless. He _needs_ someone watchin’ his back.”

“While I can’t deny that much,” Steve said, “it’s getting in the way of you doing your job.”

“You want me t’ what? Ask Stark out?” Bucky kept his nonchalant look on his face out of sheer desperation.

“No,” Steve said, “that'll just make drama. We don't need that just for you to get your jollies. Stark’s not… good relationship material.”

_Not to mention out of my fuckin’ league_ , Bucky thought, resentfully. “So? You gotta suggestion that ain’t lettin’ Nat set me up on another damn date?”

“Rent one of those RealLife sexdolls,” Steve said. “Get him out of your system.”

“First off, how th’ hell do you know about sex dolls,” Bucky burst. Then his brain skipped the rest of the rails. “Wait, wait, _what_?”

Steve threw a pamphlet down on the table. “I put you in for a spot bonus. Take a week off, get the doll, come back with your head on straight, okay, pal?”

“God, you’re a punk.”

Bucky picked up the flier with tentative fingers, like it might burst into flame.

“Bring your fantasy to life! Any celebrity or historical figure!”**

_**financing available._

***

Tony was elbow-deep in his armor, trying to work out the dents and scratches and other damage caused during the previous day’s fight. It was a damned good thing that Bucky’d happened to glance his way, though. Without the Winter Soldier’s precision assistance, the damage would have been so much worse. And Tony _hated_ spending time in medical.

Tony wished idly that there were some way to get Bucky to glance his way more often. Tony had tried being loud and flamboyant; he’d tried casual conversation over repairs to Bucky’s arm and gear; he’d even tried flirting. No dice. Every time Tony looked in Bucky’s direction, Bucky was looking the other way.

“Sir,” JARVIS said, “your All Dolled Up alarm has been triggered.”

“Ha! There’s always an uptick in sales after a good fight,” Tony said. He finished rewiring the shoulderplate’s release mechanism, then tossed his screwdriver on the table. “Show me.”

When Tony had heard about the RealLife company and the uses to which they were putting the most advanced LMD technology on the planet, he had laughed for half an hour straight.

“You can dress him up any way you like,” Howard had said once, “but humans as a rule tend to operate on two impulses: fighting and fucking. Every major scientific and technological advance of the last century has had one of those things at its heart.”

Tony had more faith in his fellow humans than Howard, but it wasn’t entirely uncommon that Tony had to wonder if Howard was right about that.

As soon as he’d picked himself up off the floor, he’d hacked into RealLife’s servers and set an alert so he’d know whenever someone requested a doll of him, specifically.

It amused him. Other celebrities Tony knew were disgusted by having their likeness used for sexual fantasies, but Tony had long since made his peace with it and embraced it. Why shouldn’t everyone have a chance at a piece of him? It wasn’t like it hurt him in any way.

He flicked up the order. Yep, definitely a sex toy -- occasionally RealLife would supply dolls for temporary displays or shows, which was boring -- and it was being shipped to...

Tony’s mouth dropped.

Why the hell would Bucky Barnes want an LMD sextoy when the real thing was sitting right here?

Maybe he thought Tony wouldn’t be interested. Maybe he thought Tony was still hung up on Pepper, though it had been months since the breakup. Maybe he thought Tony still hated him, though Tony had tried to make that change of heart perfectly clear.

Maybe he thought Tony was _too_ interested. Maybe Bucky just wanted meaningless sex and was afraid Tony would get attached. (Too late to avoid _that_ , though Tony worked hard on keeping it to himself.)

Well. Whatever the reason, Tony wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip by. “Put a hold on that order, JARVIS, and start up a new project, level three encryption. Call it ‘Coin Operated.’”

***

Bucky wasn’t sure why, exactly, he hadn’t expected the RealDoll to arrive in a _box_. A crate, really, the size, if not shape, of a coffin. Discrete delivery, his muscular buttocks. But maybe the delivery guy didn’t want to sit with a RealLife doll in the truck with him, or something.

The driver thrust a clipboard in his direction. “Sign an’ thumbprint, please.” Thumbprint?

Bucky scowled down at his left hand, metal and shiny and distinctly lacking in fingerprints. He swapped the clipboard -- which was a really high tech touch pad, and not paper at all -- and pushed his right thumb into the waiting pad.

“Here’s your remote,” the delivery person said. “Just press the red button at the bottom when you’re ready to return your rental. Have fun.”

Bucky watched as the man left, leaving the crate out in front of his door. Bucky scurried around the crate and pushed it into his room, shutting the door behind him. He was on a week’s medically advised leave (courtesy of Steve fucking Rogers, that’s who) and no one usually visited his floor without an invitation, but the last thing he needed was someone poking their nose where it didn’t belong.

He’d thought about getting a hotel, but the last time Nat had set him up on a date, he’d wrecked the bed in the hotel, which would have been fine, except that Tony somehow found out about the damage and Bucky couldn’t decide if it was worse or better that Tony had laughed like hell about it.

So, his room, at the Tower, where he had furniture specially designed for a Supersoldier who really wanted to get some damn tension out.

Bucky plucked up the remote and pushed the On button.

Nothing happened, but-- well, maybe he had to open the box. He searched around and found clasps at the top and bottom, unhooked them, swung the front of the box off.

_Oh, god._

“That’s amazin’,” Bucky said, suddenly weak in the knees. The doll looked just like Tony.

Just. Like. Him.

Exactly life-sized, and not the one the site had suggested, that was taller, or even the younger edition, which Bucky didn’t want. Bucky wanted everything, just like Tony was now, from the little laugh lines around his eyes to the few white hairs in the beard. Bucky lifted one of the doll’s hands. The same calluses on the fingers, nicks and cuts, and brutally trimmed fingernails. Bucky leaned forward and sniffed; the doll smelled a little like plastics, but the same damn cologne, too.

Dressed up -- Bucky wasn’t sure if the doll was supposed to arrive dressed, the site hadn’t been entirely clear on that -- in one of Tony’s three piece, expensive suits. Well, even given how much Bucky was paying for it, it was still only a cheap knock off, but _damn_ , it was tailored to perfection.

Bucky found himself getting hard. This was _his_ , he didn’t have to put himself out there and get shot down. Or even, as Steve said, _if_ he got lucky, cause all sorts of team drama. And he could have this. This was his doll, and he could have it, any way he wanted, as many times as he could get it up. Bucky couldn’t quite restrain his glee; he punched the air with a sense of triumph, dancing around like an idiot. At least the doll wouldn’t care about that, either.

“Come on, pretty,” Bucky said, fiddling with remote again. “Open them Bambi eyes and let’s see you smile.”

The doll’s eyes fluttered open, and focused on him. The doll -- Tony, he might as well call it Tony -- smiled at him, as if Bucky was the best thing he’d ever seen. “Hello, gorgeous.”

“Oh, _my god_.” Bucky practically squealed like a damn high school girl. He put his right fist up to his mouth and bit down on the knuckle. He sounded just like Tony, too. That had to be one hell of a licensing fee. He looked down at the remote again; it wasn’t really a remote, more like a portable device for an app. Didn’t work with the metal finger either, fuck. “Someone ought to get on that,” Bucky muttered, switching hands again. “Don’t nobody give a fuck that I can’t use all these damn capacitive screens with a metal hand? Jesus, that’s annoying.” He scrolled through the menu.

_Date scenario, role play._ Flip, no.  

_After dinner drinks._ Flip, no. Did dolls even drink? What the hell?

_Cuddle and comfort_. Bucky paused, pushed the button. What did that-- oh, nice. He’d save that for after. He was too wound up to start slow.

Kissing and foreplay. Ahhh, bingo. Bucky tapped that selection. Seated. On the bed. Up-- Bucky’s knees got wobbly again. _Up against the wall._

Bucky selected that, looking up at the doll -- Tony, Tony, think of him as Tony or you’re never gonna get this stupid obsession out of your head -- expectantly. He wasn’t quite sure how this was going to work, would Tony just go where he pushed it, or what? How sturdy was it? God, Bucky didn’t want to break the thing by accident, that would be expensive. And really hard to explain.

He felt his neck heat, just thinking about trying to write up an incident report on that. Gentle. Right. Got it.

Oh! He needed to give it the go command.

Right. Pushed that button, and then tucked the remote in his pocket.

Just in time, too, because Tony had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. “C’mere, hot stuff,” Tony purred, “and let me have a taste of that mouth.” Tony’s head tipped and slotted against Bucky’s, and Christ, even the inside of Tony’s mouth felt real -- warm and wet and tasting just a little of coffee. Not a single hint of plastic or unpleasant chemicals. How the fuck did they _do_ that?

Tony took a step sideways, pulling Bucky with him, and then another, and a step back, and suddenly they were against the wall, Tony leaning back against it with Bucky looming over him. “That’s the stuff,” Tony murmured. “Better than I dreamed it.”

_Do androids dream of electric sheep?_ Bucky slipped one hand into Tony’s hair, and it felt so real, God, he could actually forget this was bought-and-paid for. He whined, a soft pleading sound, and then plundered Tony’s mouth, licking into it like he was stealing icing off a cupcake. Got a thigh in between Tony’s legs. “Oh, God, you’re so _warm_ ,” Bucky said, between frantic kisses. He could feel breath on his cheek, feel a damn heartbeat against his chest. “Oh, God, this was the best, best idea.”

He didn’t know what kissing _Tony_ would be like, if it would be this perfect, a little sloppy and wet, and lush. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know how the dollmakers knew, or if they even did, or just programmed the dolls with a base performance.

Didn’t matter. Did not matter at all, he was having his dream moment, and if there was anything lacking, he’d never know about it anyway.

He scrambled in his pocket for his phone, held it up and turned on the video camera. He didn’t look, it wouldn’t matter what was actually on there, he just wanted little reminders. “Do you talk, like answer back,” he wondered, pulling back to look at Tony. The doll’s lips were red from kissing, his face a little flushed, eyelashes fluttering prettily. “Or just say what you’re programmed to?” Was this model voice-activated? He couldn’t remember. He tipped Tony’s head until they were cheek to cheek. “Smile for the camera.”

Tony smirked. “No autographs,” he said. “Are you a fan, gorgeous?”

“Yeah, I’ll bet not,” Bucky said. “If you could sign his damn name, look jus’ like him, man, that’d be-- _dangerous_.” He scowled, suddenly. How much did _Tony_ know about these things? Seemed like there could be a real exploit out there. There was a notion for a later time.

He lifted Tony’s hand again, nuzzled at the palm. Licked between the fingers; he’d wanted to do that the very first time Tony had ever put a hand on him. Well, one that didn’t have a gauntlet on it, leastways. Sucked the index finger into his mouth and watched to see if Tony had a reaction to that. Curled his tongue around the knuckle, and nudged at Tony’s elbow until the doll seemed to get the idea and slid his finger in and out of Bucky’s mouth. One, then two, until Bucky was using his mouth to fuck Tony’s fingers, eager, wet, messy.

“Are you programmed for pleasure, pretty?” Bucky wondered. “Does it even feel good to you?”

“Are you kidding?” Tony’s head rocked back against the wall, exposing his long throat. “It feels _amazing_. How’d I get so lucky?”

“God, you’re beautiful,” Bucky said. It didn’t matter that the doll was giving him back rote responses. Bucky could pretend. He nuzzled at Tony’s throat, felt the pulse beating underneath the skin, wild and hard. “Not that it’d be hard,” he surmised, “the original’s a hell of a looker.” He mouthed at the spot, dropped a line of kisses there, until he reached that dip at the base.

Bucky struggled for a minute, pulled away and peeled out of his shirt before pushing Tony back against the wall. “Now me, here, I…” He cupped the back of Tony’s neck, until those perfect lips were touching his skin. Did he need to update the program? He reached for the app device, but then Tony’s mouth was moving and Bucky forgot what he was doing, because oh, god, that was _perfect_.

It was hot and wet, just a hint of teeth along the sensitive line of Bucky’s throat. Tony’s hands slid around Bucky’s waist, then up across his back, squeezing, flexing, moving like a real person’s hands might move.

Tony worked his way down to the base of Bucky’s throat and let out a soft groan. “God, you taste so good,” Tony gasped, and then he was sucking on Bucky’s skin, raising a mark and then soothing it with his tongue.

Bucky groaned. His thighs quivered, and he got the app out. “Bedroom, bedroom,” he murmured, holding the app over Tony’s shoulder so he could scroll through it. Oh, there, bedroom by way of Get Undressed. He made some selections -- damn, that was going to be awkward, having to stop every time and make a choice. “You need t’ come voice activated, swear t’ Christ.”

“That option is available for a nominal surcharge,” Tony suggested. “Or you might prefer to use the ‘playlist’ option on the remote.” His hands pushed up over Bucky’s chest, and his fingers were even lightly callused -- God, the _details_. Bucky marveled at it, but then got distracted by Tony pinching at his nipples.

 “Oh, Jesus,” Bucky exclaimed. He pushed Tony against the wall again, kissing Tony fiercely, possessively, wanting to claim everything, wanting to take everything. He was breathing hard, panting into Tony’s mouth. “Yeah, keep doin’ that, I…” Bucky discovered he was rutting against the vee in Tony’s legs, that Tony was riding his thigh, wanton and unrestrained, toes barely touching the ground.

Playlist, fuck…. He pushed the go on undressed and bedroom. He’d figure out the playlist option once he got Tony spread out on the bed. Not like Tony was gonna get impatient or nothin’ while Bucky poked the app instead of getting his dick wet.

Tony started unbuttoning his shirt. “What do you say we take this somewhere a little more comfortable, handsome?”

“Yeah,” Bucky responded. “Let's do that.” He stepped back to watch Tony strip. He did, easily, unselfconscious, with all the little flairs that Bucky could imagine Tony doing. Big showman, Tony Stark. Flamboyant. Perfect.

They'd even done the scars on Tony's chest. Well Bucky had said he wanted lifelike. Still, it was almost painful to look at them, everything that _Tony_ had suffered. At least the doll didn't know trauma. Bucky'd seen them, sometimes, after a call, if Tony was hurt or in a hurry. He didn't recall them being so _extensive_. A painful roadmap of everything Tony had been through.

“Jesus,” Bucky whistled. “Okay, someone's lying. That _cannot_ be real.” Bucky ran hand down the doll’s chest to cup the impressive erection Tony was sporting. “Nice though. Perfect fantasy jerkoff material there. Give a lot t' get my mouth on the real one.” He stroked Tony's dick a few times, friction and heat against his palm.

Tony seemed to falter for a second, but then was moaning and pushing into Bucky’s hand. “Ohhh just like that,” he sighed. His hands went to work on the fastening of Bucky’s pants. “Can’t wait to return the favor.” He paused to stroke Bucky’s length through the fabric, then went back to work.

“Bed,” Bucky said, giving the doll a gentle nudge in the right direction. He turned to watch as Tony walked away from him, then followed eagerly. So busy looking at the doll’s rounded, perfect posterior that he walked right into the damn doorframe. “Ow! Idiot.”

“Are you all right?” Tony asked, pausing to look over his shoulder. It was probably just a canned response to the “Ow”, but he sounded actually concerned.

“I kinda thought he wore lifts. Or one of them padded ass shapers,” Bucky said. That had to have been one of the weirder things about the future. Shapewear. For men. “My Christ, that's pretty.”

Tony gave him that damned smirk again. “Like what you see? It gets even better when you put your hands on it.” He sprawled out on top of the bed, body stretched out lean and muscular, like a feast for Bucky’s eyes. And hands. And mouth.

“Christ,” Bucky swore. He finished peeling out of his clothes and crawled over to Tony. “I have died, I have died an’ gone straight to heaven.” He slid in between Tony’s open legs, lined himself up and took possession of Tony’s mouth with relish. He rubbed them together, feeling the pull and drag of Tony’s skin against his, and how was it so real, down to the soft, hitching moans Tony was making, the prickle of beard against Bucky’s cheek. Hell, from this close, Bucky could see the pores in Tony’s skin, the stray hair in his eyebrows that could use plucked to maintain that perfect, sardonic lift.

He nosed his way down Tony’s body; it didn’t even matter to him anymore if the doll could feel pleasure, it was sure as hell acting like it did, and some might have called him an idiot for bothering to try to get a doll horny and into it, but if this was going to be the only memory he had of making love to Tony Stark, he was gonna damn sure get the whole, package deal.

There was a twist of hair, just under Tony’s navel and Bucky licked at the skin there, a tease and a tickle, and--

He blinked.

His hand cupped Tony’s hip, the skin supple and smooth, and… bruised.

Faint, fading, but that was decidedly a bruise there, about the size of…

About the size of the damn Kree battlestaff that had gotten a lucky hit in the last battle they’d been in. The one where Steve had yelled at Bucky for staring at Tony’s ass. The one where Bucky’d been Tony’s damn backup and while he wouldn’t be so melodramatic as to say he’d saved Tony’s life, he’d at least kept him from being clocked over the head with the damn thing.

_That was three days ago._

Scars or no scars, hyper realism or no hyper realism, there was no way in hell that RealLife had their hands on Tony’s current medical scans. That bruise was _three days old_.

That bruise…

… was real.

Tony.

Was real.

“Holy Mary, mother of god,” Bucky blasphemed. “You’re _alive_.”

***

Fuck. Fuck, double fuck, and fuckity _fuck_. How had Bucky figured it out?

Wait, don’t panic yet; maybe he was just guessing. “Real as life, that’s the promise!”

A half-dozen or more expressions chased themselves across Bucky’s face, and then he extended one metal finger and prodded Tony’s hip. Not playful, or gentle, like he’d been, but poking. _Hard_. At the tender muscle-bruise there, it barely showed on the surface, but it was soft and aching underneath, like an apple that had hit the floor.

Tony couldn’t stop the instinctive flinch and twist away from that poke.

“Don’t,” Bucky said, his voice dropping into something low and menacing, like the Winter Soldier, “bullshit me.”

_Fuck_. Nothing to do now but power through it. “Yep, okay. Busted.”

Bucky’s neck went brick red and the color spread in both directions, down his throat and up his face. “What… what the _hell_ , Stark?” He practically fell off the bed in his hurry and yanked on his pants like a magic trick. “Oh, my god. Oh, my _god_.”

Tony sighed and flopped back onto the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. “You weren’t supposed to figure it out,” he groaned. He could practically write a script for what was about to happen. Recrimination, anger, banishment. And the hell of it was, Tony deserved every bit of it. “I know, I _know,_ it was a shitty thing to do.”

“Oh, my god,” Bucky repeated. He glanced at Tony, blushed even harder. “Jesus Christ, Tony, I was going to _fuck you_.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, I got that.”

“And you were, just, what? Gonna _let me_?” Bucky jerked, like he was catching himself staring and turned around the face the wall. Like Tony had any modesty at all worth preserving at this point.

“That was the plan,” Tony admitted. “I mean, a little more active than just laying there and letting you do whatever, but... in essence, yes.” _Here it comes,_ he thought. _Violation of trust and privacy_.

Bucky staggered and practically fell on the end of the bed, like all the strength in his legs had gone out. “So much for not causing team drama, Stevie,” he muttered, rubbing both hands over his face. “Jesus Christ, Tony… _why?_ I don’t understand any of this, why would… _why_ would you do this?”

If you’re going to blow something up, Howard always said, make it worth the effort of lighting the fuse. “Because I wanted you to fuck me,” Tony admitted. “You didn’t want _me_ , you were completely immune to all my flirting and charm. So I figured, might as well take what I could get. Maybe get it out of my system.” 

Bucky actually turned around and stared at him. “I didn’t… want you? The fucking hell I didn’t, oh my Christ, Tony. What the hell do you think this is? _Didn’t want you_? I’m on goddamn medical leave because Steve fucking Rogers told me if I didn’t get my head back in the game, he was gonna goddamn _bench me_. I haven’t wanted anything as much as I’ve wanted you, since I came out of cryo, and probably before that, except I can’t goddamn remember!”

Bucky ran out of steam, panting for breath, eyes wild. Very slowly his hand came up to cover his mouth. “Shit. I did not… mean to say that.”

Tony sat up. It was almost insulting, the way Bucky flinched away from him, just a little bit, except that then Tony remembered he was still naked. “Usually, people who want me respond a little more favorably when I flirt,” Tony pointed out. “Or at least make _eye contact_ once in a while! What else was I supposed to think?”

“Tony, you flirt with the _blender_ , for fuck’s sake,” Bucky sighed. “And I ain’t exactly what you’d call mentally well-adjusted, neither. Spent so long tryin’ to think of what t’ say, turns out I ain’t said nothin’.”

“That blender and I have a very special relationship,” Tony said on reflex. “And I... Shit. Okay. Let’s... Let’s try this. Okay? Can we just...” He pulled up his knees, because Bucky kept trying not to sneak looks at his dick, and it was distracting. “Look. Hi. Hi? Hi. I think you’re incredibly hot, and also just fucking amazing, and I’d really like it if you let me take you out sometime. And also if you would, you know, take me to bed. I’d like that, too.”

“You’re already in my bed,” Bucky pointed out with a sigh that seemed to come from the very bottom of his feet. “I think we’re way past the whole starting over point. I _kissed_ you. I felt you up. I was gonna bring you in here and drill you right through my goddamn mattress.” He flopped backward onto the bed, sprawling out like a starfish and staring at the ceiling. “I was treating you like a _thing_. An object, and you think we can just go back to ‘it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Stark?’”

“I didn’t go back that far,” Tony objected. “And I don’t see why drilling me through the mattress has to be off the table. Considering you thought I was a _thing_ , you were treating me pretty damn well. Just how do you act when there’s a _person_ in your bed?”

“I was only gonna get the one weekend -- damn dolls are expensive. I wanted… to remember it right, like I’d do you, if I was gonna,” Bucky said. “Make you feel good. Didn’t… I didn’t know, but you were acting so _real…_ ” Bucky snorted, like he was laughing at himself. “Couldn’t help chasin’ down those sounds, th’ way you looked every time I kissed you. Wanted _so damn bad_ for it to be real. And it _was…_ except that it _wasn’t_.”

Tony grimaced and dropped his head onto his knees. “Okay, I fucked up,” he admitted. “I just... couldn’t figure out why you wanted a doll when I was _right there_. So I kind of let my curiosity run away with me. And my poor planning.”

“Your poor planning?” Bucky actually laughed. “Jesus Christ. Do you have any idea what I could have done to you if I didn’t realize you were alive? I could have broken you in half! You are _fucking reckless_. You need a goddamn keeper, Tony.”

“This is... not news,” Tony said. He looked up at Bucky and felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He tried not to let it through, because it seemed like a bad time to find it funny, but it _was_ , a bit. “I mean, if you have been paying any attention to me at all, you know that already.”

“Of course I’m paying attention,” Bucky muttered, sullenly. “Steve has my goddamn combat cam on today’s special report, how often is Bucky Barnes staring at Iron Man’s ass? If I wasn’t paying attention to you, you’d have been brained with a Kree longstaff. If I didn’t look at you all the time, I wouldn’t have been so damned impressed with a sexdoll that looks just like you! Christ. And to top off what has been epically, tragically _humiliating…_ I don’t even get t’ fuck the damn doll.”

Damn it, he’d really, _really_ fucked up. “I’m sorry,” Tony sighed. “I didn’t mean... You can still get the doll, if you want. It’s just on hold, I didn’t cancel the order or-- If you really want it, you can have it.”

“Wouldn’t be th’ same now,” Bucky said. “Now I know what kissing you is actually like? It… wouldn’t compare.” He was still blushing furiously, cheeks rosy pink. Tony wasn’t even sure he was aware of it, and then Bucky’s tongue darted out and flicked over his lip, like he was catching the last hint of Tony’s taste.

Unfair, _god_ , that was unfair. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I’m pretty sure that letting you fuck me was going to do pretty much the opposite of getting you out of my system. It was a dumb idea, all around. I’m sorry I fucked it all up, for both of us.”

“It was,” Bucky said, and he rolled over until he was facing Tony. “It was a _dumb_ idea. It was _foolish_ , and _reckless_ , and I don’t know exactly what you were plannin’ for t’ happen, when, I dunno, I tried to figure out why a sexdoll’s come smelled like th’ real thing. Why you tasted like a real person, an’ why you got tired, because I’m pretty sure that I read th’ paperwork, which said the doll had a _three day charge_.” He stared at Tony until Tony was squirming. “But… it was also the most incredibly Tony Stark thing t’ do I ever fuckin’ heard of.”

“I can _totally_ go for three days without sleep,” Tony muttered, though he didn’t have anything like a response for the rest of it.

“Are you… challenging me?” Bucky lifted an eyebrow. “Because I think it’s only fair t’ warn you, supersoldiers have stamina.” There was a certain cockiness to that, the way Bucky tilted his head, like he was scenting the air.

“Would a challenge convince you to give me another try?” Tony asked. Maybe it wasn’t entirely hopeless, after all.

Bucky got up on his hands and knees and crawled over to Tony, eyes dark and intent with sudden purpose. “You’re already in my bed,” Bucky pointed out. “An’ you’re really naked, an’ I did pay for you for the whole weekend.” Tony wasn’t entire sure if Bucky was trying to seduce him, or terrify him. Kinda both things were working, really. “An’ we’re both tryin’ to get it out of our system… or that’s the lie we’re tellin’ ourselves.”

Bucky had him flat on his back, hovering over him with a cat-and-canary smile. “I don’t think we can. I think you’re already under my goddamn skin. Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe you’ll get bored with me. What do you think, _doll_? This still something you think you want?”

“I’m having trouble trying to imagine getting bored with you,” Tony said. “And when _I_ can’t imagine something, it’s pretty damned unlikely. So yeah, if you’re not tossing me out on my ear, then this is definitely something I still want.”

“ _Reckless_ ,” Bucky accused him, and before Tony could say anything else, Bucky kissed him. Slick and wet and open-mouthed and greedy, like he couldn’t possibly ever do it enough. Tiny, baby pecks, sweet until Tony would try to chase it down, and then deep, delving into Tony’s mouth with his tongue, mapping and exploring and marking Tony like a goddamn battle map.

It was even better than the way he’d kissed Tony as a doll, rougher and at the same time more cautious, like Tony was something precious and breakable. Like Tony was the only water that could slake his thirst.

Tony twined his arms around Bucky’s neck and tried to give as good as he got, to tease at the slide of Bucky’s tongue, at the sensitive edges of Bucky’s lips. He curled his leg around Bucky’s hip and drew Bucky in, rutting up against Bucky’s hip.

“Oh, Christ,” Bucky murmured. He surged into it, moaning. One hand slid down Tony’s body, skin on skin, and then he was cupping Tony’s dick again, fingers exploring the length and ”--can’t believe you didn’t laugh at me, when… god, you’re huge, I didn’t… didn’t expect that. Do-- do you taste as good as you feel?”

Bucky wasn’t the first person to have been surprised by Tony’s size, so Tony just grinned at him. “Only one way to find out, snowflake.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Bucky said, taking it as apparent permission and encouragement all at once, and Tony was gearing himself up to be complementary and enthusiastic, because sex was almost always great, almost always felt good, and Tony tried hard to be a good partner, except that Bucky slithered down Tony’s body, got his arms under Tony’s ass and lifted…

And proceeded to _wreck_ Tony with an inferno of wet, hot exuberance. Bucky’s mouth was some kind of goddamn miracle, and his throat was the 8th wonder of the world, because he took Tony down to the base in a single, molten slide. Kept his hips pinned in place and tortured him; licked him like a lollipop and then throat fucked him with the talent of a porn star, barely stopping to breathe and certainly not giving Tony any time to recover his wits.

“Jesus _Christ_ , the mouth on you,” Tony gasped. He grabbed at Bucky’s hair, but there was absolutely no steering Bucky where Tony wanted. Bucky had some kind of agenda, and he didn’t move until he was damn well good and ready to move. Tony could only hang on for dear life, cursing and begging by turns, futilely trying to roll his hips against Bucky’s iron grip. “God, _Bucky!_ ”

Bucky swallowed, and then hummed out some sort of response to Tony’s swearing, which was just gloriously wicked, sending shivers right down Tony’s spine and into his balls. He pulled back with an obscene slurp and then rubbed his cheek against Tony’s cock. “Oh, you like that? Hmmm, doll, does that feel good?” Tony was soaked, and Bucky was teasing at the base of his cock with one finger, then hefted his balls, rolled them gently. “Hmmm?” Bucky nosed further down, licked one of Tony’s balls, then very carefully sucked it into his mouth and tongued at it.

“Oh, _fuck_ , so good, so...” Tony’s cock and balls felt like they were on fire in the best possible way, straining toward climax. “God, Bucky, please fuck me...”

One long, last lash against his cock with Bucky’s tongue, and then Bucky flipped him over like he didn’t weigh any more than a pillow. “God, I…” Bucky’s mouth came down on Tony’s ass cheek, lipping at the sensitive skin there, scraping his teeth along the curve and then-- “What’s this, then?” His finger slid between Tony’s asscheeks. “You… prepped?” He sounded incredulous, which did not seem to keep him from breaching the opening to Tony’s body with one exploratory finger.

Tony shuddered as Bucky pressed into him, a slick slide. “I was supposed to be a _toy_ ,” he reminded Bucky. “I didn’t figure you’d want to have to stretch me out. Figured I needed to be ready if you wanted to just slide right in, first thing.” He twisted his neck to smirk at Bucky. “There are _some_ limits to my recklessness.”

“Were you thinkin’ ‘bout me, when you did it?” Bucky asked him, two fingers in, and curling them to tug at Tony’s rim, to seek inside for that center of Tony’s pleasure.

“Of cour-- ah! Yes, right there, god!” Tony writhed on Bucky’s fingers, unable to keep still for the lightning flashes of pleasure that shot through him with each gentle prod of his prostate. “Of course I thought of you. You were the _whole point_.”

“God, look at you,” Bucky said, and he used his metal hand to massage Tony’s ass, sending those vibrations even deeper. “You think I woulda noticed, now, th’ way you’re wigglin’ around, that you liked it?” Bucky leaned in, twisted his wrist, sending another shattering bolt of pleasure through him, liquid heat. He scissored his fingers, checking the stretch and give, and then was back with three, which was a little stretch -- burning, aching for a moment while his body struggled to accommodate. Bucky’s hand was snug against Tony’s ass, pinkie and thumb keeping his cheeks spread apart.

Tony panted and gasped for breath, rocking back onto Bucky’s hand, pushing into the ache for the way it built the fire in his balls. “Ready,” he rasped, “I’m ready, come on, fuck me, _please_ Bucky, I need it.”

Bucky nipped his ass again, a light, stinging little lovebite. “Hold your horses, there, doll,” Bucky told him. “Three days, remember?” He gently pulled his fingers out and Tony groaned at the empty feeling in his ass. “Gotta get slicked up.” Bucky actually got out of the bed, leaving Tony there with his ass presenting, aching, needy, _gaping_. Completely unfair. Cruel, even. Tony should lodge a protest.

But then he was back, having stripped off his pants again, a bottle of lube in his metal hand.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Tony chanted. He twisted around, unabashedly watching as Bucky prepared himself. “God, you’re gorgeous. I can’t wait to have that in me.” He wiggled his ass enticingly.

Three days, if Bucky actually took him seriously, was going to _wreck_ him. But it would be so, _so_ worth it.

“I want this,” Bucky told him, and even in the heat of Tony’s urgency, it seemed vitally important. “I want it. I want _you_.” His hands came down on Tony’s ass, spreading him again, and his cockhead rubbed aginst Tony’s entrace.

Tony rocked back into that blunt pressure, loving every second. “I want you, too,” he said. “I want all of you.” And that was... that was true. He wanted to be fucked, right now, obviously, but he also wanted Bucky’s wry humor and sharp sarcasm; he wanted late night TV marathons and cold feet in the winter and deadly silence and bright laughter and... fuck. Why had he ever thought he could fuck his way out of this?

Bucky pushed in, slow and steady. Inexorable pressure, unrelenting thickness, stretching Tony out, filling him up, until Bucky was all the way flush with Tony’s thighs. He leaned over Tony’s back, one hand petting Tony’s flank and thigh, and whispered, a puff of air against Tony’s neck, “You already have all of me. For s’long as you want it.”

And then Tony didn’t have time or wits left to consider that -- although he would make time to think on it later -- because Bucky started to move, a slow, heavy beat that was as delicious as it was depraved, as perfect as it was profane, and as sweet as it was sinful. He dragged his cockhead over Tony’s prostate, then pushed Tony’s spine down, until the angle was precise, battering at Tony with his sniper’s accuracy. Riding him hard, relentless. He kept his hands on Tony’s ass, squeezing it to a tighter fit, pulling his cheeks apart to watch. Rubbing his thumbs against that tender place where they were joined together.

Tony groaned wordlessly and rocked back into each thrust with abandon. He glanced back over his shoulder to drink in the look on Bucky’s face, possessive and amazed and worshipful. It wasn’t long before he was teetering on the brink. Tony braced one hand and reached for his cock with the other, jerking at it roughly, desperately, cursing and half-sobbing with need.

Bucky hitched in a shaking breath and picked up the pace, nailing Tony’s prostate every second or third stroke. “God, you’re so pretty,” Bucky said. “Comin’ apart like a dream, I can’t… oh, god, Tony, sugar, I… please, just… yeah, like that, I…” Bucky lost all sense of rhythm, then, shuddering and stuttering against Tony, wild and abandoned. “Come on, baby, come with me--”

Oh, _god_ , that was-- Tony squeezed harder and rolled his hand over his cock head and felt the way Bucky was swelling inside him, right on the verge, and he clenched down and let the fire roar through him, an inferno of pleasure that swept him away.

When he came back to himself, he was still weakly holding his now oversensitive cock, shuddering and shivering with every little movement, and Bucky was draped across his back, panting for breath. “Oh, yeah,” Tony sighed. He clenched down a little again, just to feel Bucky shaking through it.

Bucky dropped a line of soft, butterfly kisses down Tony’s spine before peeling himself off with a weary groan and dropping onto the bed with very little regard for the wet spot, or where Tony was supposed to lay down, which was a little rude, and Tony compensated for it by practically crawling onto Bucky’s chest to lay down.

Bucky was warm and surprisingly comfortable. Tony snuggled in. “Okay,” he said. “That was better than fucking a doll. Hands down.”

Bucky cracked an eye open and peered at Tony. “So, did I fuck it out of you,” he asked, “or should I try again?”

Tony mock-sighed. “I think you fucked it deeper, instead. You’re just going to have to try again, I’m afraid.”

Bucky ran his hand through Tony’s hair, careful of the plates that shifted and clicked together. “Mmm, a’ight. Gimme… ten minutes, we’ll give it a whirl.” His eyes slipped closed again and he kissed top of Tony’s head. “You were perfect, babydoll. So, so sweet.”

“So were you, sugarbear,” Tony said, leaning up to kiss Bucky’s chin. “Make sure to leave top marks on the customer satisfaction survey.” 


	2. Will the Real Tony Please Stand Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the LMD doll Bucky ordered turned out to be the real thing. That doesn’t mean he can’t still have his fun...
> 
> (Or the part where Steve doesn't realize that Tony's real...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dixiehellcat and james
> 
> you got some bonus material because we put your requests together. ;-)
> 
> MCU Kink Bingo N3 - Freesquare

 

Tony was drifting, warm, floating on clouds. He rolled over, savoring the aches and twinges that meant he’d been fucked spectacularly the previous night.

He thought about opening his eyes, but it was too comfortable to want to wake up. He snuggled deeper into the blankets instead, dropping back into the endless haze of a lazy doze.

“Activate,” said the tiny, discreet earbud that was connected to the specially-designed Doll remote. “Scenario choice: Morning call. Added to playlist.”

Tony grunted and opened one eye. A compromise. “You don’t have to program me now,” he pointed out.

Bucky squeaked and fumbled with the app device. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were awake,” he mumbled, scrounging around in the blankets for the remote. “How… how are you doing that?”

Tony smirked and pointed at the tiny earbud. “Verbal commands and an excellent memory. You got a special version of the remote, obviously.”

Bucky ducked his chin, blushing, the tips of his ears turning beet red. “Was, jus’ lookin’ at what the options were. It’s like… havin’ a sex menu.”

Tony rolled onto his back and stretched. “It is _exactly_ like having a sex menu,” he agreed. He grinned up at Bucky. “Anything there particularly striking your fancy?”

“I kinda figured out that you’d done somethin’ to it, was jus’ lookin’ to see what sort of things you were plannin’ on lettin’ me do to you.” His ears were so pink, it was a wonder that they weren’t smoking. He peeked out from under his eyelashes and he licked his lip. “God, you’re gorgeous, d’you even know that?”

“I’ve been told that once or twice,” Tony said, brushing off the compliment. “You’re pretty hot stuff yourself, you know.”

Bucky tipped his head to one side, looking pleased. “Noticed it yesterday,” he said, “you got snugglin’ on here. Which is probably good, you’re cuddly as hell when you’re sleepin’.” Bucky squirmed around back into the blankets and shifted until he was almost nose to nose with Tony. “Jus’ now, saw there was a ‘wake me up’ blowjob in there.” He stretched out one hand and ran his metal fingertip down Tony’s arm.

Tony’s skin shivered under the light touch. “So there is,” he agreed. “Feel like pushing that button?”

Bucky’s hand trailed back up Tony’s bicep, across his shoulder, until he was rubbing his thumb over Tony’s bottom lip. “Think I spend jus’ as much time watchin’ your mouth as I do lookin’ at your ass. Jus’ doesn’t seem to bother Steve s’much. Guess he could pretend I was payin’ attention to what you were talkin’ about.” He scooted in even closer, until the only thing that separated them was a wrinkle of the sheets. He hesitated, blue eyes doing a rapid recon of Tony’s face, before kissing him.

His tongue followed the exact path of his thumb, flicking along Tony’s bottom lip to the crease and then to the sensitive join, before he nuzzled there. He made a soft, almost delicate noise in his throat. “Yeah, I… yes, _please_.”

It felt like the air was punched out of Tony’s throat, a wave of pure _want_ rushing through him. “Awesome,” he said. “Great. ‘Cause I’ve been kind of dying for a taste of you.” He kissed Bucky again, then slithered down the bed, worming under the sheets until he was level with Bucky’s crotch, that gorgeous, thick cock jutting out, waiting for him.

Tony licked a stripe from root to tip, then set about exploring the head, testing small kitten licks and broad flat swipes and cautious nipping, tonguing at the slit for that bitter well of precome. He teased and taunted, listening for every soft catch of Bucky’s breath and shuddering moan.

Bucky’s hands clenched in the sheets, rocking back and forth eagerly as Tony worked him over. He drew his legs up, powerful thighs squeezing against the sides of Tony’s head like damn earmuffs for a moment until one leg went over Tony’s shoulder, heel pushing at Tony’s spine with relish. “Oh, m’ god,” Bucky murmured. “Tony… that’s… oh, that’s so good, doll.”

Tony hummed and closed his mouth over the head of Bucky’s cock, sucking it into his mouth until it was brushing the back of his throat. He played his tongue across Bucky’s shaft and hollowed his cheeks, not letting up at all. He curled his fingers around the base to help control the depth and added a gentle stroke to his movement.

“Oh, god, baby,” Bucky moaned, “c’mere, c’mere, I need, need t’ touch you, while you’re…” He thrust into Tony’s mouth once, as if unable to resist, before pulling back with a slick, obscene pop. “You’re too far away.”

He scooted back until he was reclining on the pile of pillows and patted the right side of the bed. “Wanna see, wanna touch you, honey.” His right hand stroked down Tony’s side to his flank, reaching under for a full stretch, to cup Tony’s dick in one long, teasing movement.

Tony could get on board with that, oh yes. He wriggled around and propped up onto his knees and elbows so Bucky could reach him more easily, then dove back in for another mouthful of that gorgeous cock. He nearly choked on it in his eagerness to suck it down, backed off a bit and came back more slowly, enjoying every slight ridge and dip in Bucky’s skin with his tongue.

It was almost easier; Tony could tell whenever he did something right, because the hand on his cock, stroking and tugging eagerly, would slow each time, as Bucky grew more distracted. Absolutely a torturous tease; as Bucky got closer, Tony got lighter strokes or softer touches, and when Tony would take a pause to breathe or thrust into Bucky’s fist, his concentration faltered. The ebb and flow was the best sort of build-up.

By the time Bucky slid his hand away from Tony’s dick, across the curve of his ass, and one fingertip prodded gently at Tony’s hole, Tony was as wound up as a pocket watch.

He groaned loudly around his mouthful, letting the vibrations of the sound work their way down into Bucky’s balls, and pushed back onto that careful touch, wordlessly begging for more.

Bucky wriggled around some more, stretching awkwardly until he could reach the lube on the bedside table. The first squirt was cold, a dollop at the top of his crack that had Tony squawking indignantly, but then Bucky was rubbing it in, and down, until he settled with one finger plunging in and out of Tony’s hole, and such things like chilly lube were quickly forgotten as Bucky worked him open. He teased, tugging at the rim, and then went back to curling his finger into the opening to Tony’s body.

“Yeah, you’re sweet,” Bucky said, his metal hand gently tangling in Tony’s hair, his own head tipped back, showing off his throat. “That’s it, jus’ like -- oh, _god_.”

Tony hummed and went back to trying to get Bucky to forget his own name, because that was a fun game, and the way his finger curled inside Tony when he went tense was just fantastic. His jaw ached from being stretched open and his voice was going to be shot for a good while and this was _great_ , it was _perfect_ , and he was right on the verge of coming.

“Aaaaah, _Tony_!” Bucky cried out, his hips working up. He shuddered all over, hand splaying over Tony’s ass. “God, I... I…” He went as rigid as a board, a long, shivery moan coming out of his throat and then he was spurting against the roof of Tony’s mouth, down his throat. He heaved a few, desperate sounding breaths before going limp against the mattress.

Tony worked him through it, kept sucking and licking and swallowing until Bucky shuddered away, then he leaned up to catch Bucky’s mouth with his, licking into that wet heat. When Bucky recovered enough to start fingering Tony again, he reached down to grab at his dick, jerking it desperately, almost ruthlessly.

“God, look at you,” Bucky said, sounding wrecked. “Come on, doll, wanna see you get there. Make a mess of me. Jus’ like that, oh, Christ, so pretty.” His finger slid relentlessly into Tony’s hole, getting a better angle until he found what he was looking for, rubbing gently against that little node inside Tony, sending shock waves over his body.

“Oh _fuck_ yes,” Tony gasped, his voice rough, and just like that he came, spraying white ribbons across Bucky’s stomach, painting his own hand. “Oh, god.” He gasped and dropped his head onto Bucky’s shoulder, panting. “God, Bucky, I...”

Bucky nuzzled at Tony’s hair, affectionate. Fond. “So, _wasn’t_ a fluke,” he murmured, between lipping at Tony’s hair and ear. “That… that was amazin’, doll. Best wake up call ever.”

“Mmph,” Tony agreed. He fumbled for a handful of kleenex to wipe up the mess, then flopped back down, half on the bed and half on Bucky. “Coffee.”

“Bacon an’ eggs,” Bucky added, and his stomach grumbled under Tony’s hand. “Neither of them things’s gonna be easy t’ get while you’re still naked an’ layin’ on me like th’ world’s biggest cat.”

Tony pouted, but managed to roll off Bucky and sit up again. “I’m liking this cat image,” he said. “Sleek, sexy, indolent.”

Bucky crawled up behind him and dropped a few light kisses down Tony’s spine. “Spoiled, wants t’ be petted, an’ purrin’ like a kitten. I like it. C’mon, put some clothes on--” Bucky paused for a moment, then “-- or d’you want me t’ bring something up for you?” That came out uncertain and shy, like it had just occurred to Bucky that whatever it was between them was supposed to be a secret.

“Oh, no, I need to see Steve’s face when he puts it together,” Tony said lightly. He slid out of the bed and went in search of his long-discarded clothes from the previous evening.

Bucky groaned, a sound of mock dismay. “This ain’t, not even a little bit, what he had in mind.”

Tony pulled on his pants and cocked his head at Bucky. “What _did_ our Fearless Leader have in mind, dare I ask?”

“For me t’ have a doll for a weekend, an’ decide th’ real thing weren’t worth th’ bother. Steve thinks I’m gettin’ distracted on mission,” Bucky snorted. “Don’t think he’s recognized that I’ve saved your fool _life_ like three times now.”

“Well, if he hasn’t, then I certainly have, and I appreciate it.” Tony pulled on his shirt, but left it unbuttoned. “I’m a little offended that he thinks a fuckfest is the way to make you pay _less_ attention to my ass.”

Bucky made a lopsided shrug. “I ain’t… Stevie still sees th’ man that I _was_ , not always th’ one I am. I don’t reckon it’s occurred t’ him yet that I ain’t th’ good-time guy I used to be. Always used t’ just, you know, play the field. Lookin’ for somethin’ right, and somethin’ real. Never found it before.” He eyed Tony speculatively. “Bet he won’t even think you’re real now. Ain’t you s’posed to be in Japan for th’ weekend?”

“I did say that, yes. I needed to have no one come looking for me while I was _here_.” He smirked. “Wonder how long it would take him to realize I’m real.”

Bucky grabbed the remote from under the pillow where it’d gotten tossed. “Let’s see, shall we?”

***

Tony was _gorgeous_ , even with his bed head and thoroughly sexed up body. Maybe even because of his bed head and thoroughly _used_ appearance. His mouth was pretty and swollen and red, and he was wearing his shirt open, displaying a few red marks where Bucky’d gotten a little aggressive with his mouth and teeth. The possessive, eager part of him purred in satisfaction.

It was hard not to stare, and God only knew how Bucky managed to get back into his clothes without tripping over his feet and falling into walls. He finger combed his hair and twisted it into a sloppy bun, checked in the mirror to make sure his shirt (or worse, pants) wasn’t on inside out. “Wine an’ nibbles were on th’ menu,” Bucky commented. “So, like, they can eat? The dolls? That seems excessive, but I guess some people take ‘em to parties?”

He stepped around the box in the middle of the room, neck heating a bit, remembering just how gleeful he’d been at the “doll’s” arrival. He was probably lucky that Tony seemed to have as much of a thing for him as he did for Tony, as unbelievable as that seemed, because otherwise, Bucky’s behavior had been either the height of ridiculousness, or just shading into being a creepy stalker type.

He linked his fingers with Tony’s.

“Yeah, it’s a whole thing,” Tony was explaining. “Dolls based on real people can’t be taken out in public, but there’s a bunch of very pretty non-licensed options. There’s a limit to how much they can eat before they have to have maintenance done to empty it out, but I’ve seen it in action; it’s hard to tell it’s fake unless you’re really looking for it.”

Bucky shook his head, laughing. “Took me a while,” he admitted. He led the way to the elevator, Tony’s hand still in his. Tony’s reflection in the silvery interior looked smug as hell, and Bucky just wanted to-- well, he probably could now, couldn’t he? There wasn’t any reason to stand there and pretend that Tony’s nearness, his little smirk, didn’t affect Bucky. “You mind if I kiss you stupid on th’ way to breakfast?”

“You’re certainly welcome to _try_ ,” Tony invited, that smirk getting a little wider. “But I’ve got a long way to fall to get all the way to stupid, and this is not a long elevator ride.”

Challenge accepted. Bucky nudged Tony back up against the wall, planting one hand beside his head and taking his jaw with the other, tipping his mouth up for easy access. God, he loved Tony’s mouth, the neat line of his mustache framing that perfect, pert upper lip. Bucky licked his way in, teasing at the tender inner edge, then delving deeper until he was tonguing at the roof of Tony’s mouth, exploring the ridge of his teeth. Warm and wet and silken, he twined his tongue with Tony’s, a give and take that made him _crazy_.

And once he started, it was hard to stop; the elevator made its little _bing_ noise as it opened on the common floor, and still Bucky couldn’t resist, couldn’t seem to pull away from the lure of Tony’s mouth. He might have let the door close behind them and just continued to make out with Tony in the elevator except someone coughed, politely, behind them.

Tony broke off the kiss and looked up at Bucky with slightly raised eyebrows: _We doing this?_

“So this is... new,” Bruce said carefully from outside the elevator.

Bucky managed an almost credible scoff. “Bought myself a present,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the remote. “Ain’t it a _beaut_?”

“You--” Bruce looked down at the remote, and then at Tony. “And you brought it to breakfast?”

“I’m hungry,” Bucky said, dropping a wink. “An’ it’s expensive. I ain’t wastin’ time with it sitting in my room plugged in like a cell phone. You know, they got both of you on their inventory, too. But no, I wanted th’ _sexiest_ Avenger, not the biggest one.” Not that Tony had been lacking, hoo-boy, not even a little. Of course, the specs for the Hulk had come with a bold, red lettered warning, too.

“Yeah, I... Kind of remember signing that licensing agreement,” Bruce admitted. “Tony talked me into it.”

“I don’t reckon Tony’ll mind,” Bucky said. “An’ I can’t take it out of th’ building anyway.” He gave Bruce a long, speculative once-over, and patted him on the arm on the way by. “People sign a waiver for that,” he muttered, as if to himself, just before he reached out of hearing range for Bruce.

“Naughty,” Tony whispered. “Poor Brucie-bear.”

“I didn’t say nothin’ that wasn’t true,” Bucky protested, after the elevator doors closed, but he was smirking. There hadn’t been a Winter Soldier option and no one had come to him with paperwork or licensing fees. He wondered if he should be offended about that, and he was so busy thinking about it that he didn’t really notice when the entire kitchen came to a dramatic pause as they rounded the corner.

“Uh, Buck?” Steve broke the silence.

Bucky hummed thoughtfully, pulled the remote out of his pocket and found a make small-talk option, probably for use at parties and other social engagements; Tony had altered the remote, not taken out a lot of the generic settings. “Here, doll, you can sit here,” he said, leading Tony over to Tony’s usual chair, which was so meta that Bucky had a hard time not smirking. “Coffee, black, right?”

“You know what I like,” Tony purred as he took the chair. He turned to Steve and offered his hand. “I’m Tony, and you are?”

Bucky clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder on his way back to the coffee pot, and hopefully eggs and toast and other food things. Some people couldn’t exist on a never ending supply of caffeine all day and expect to be functional. “Best idea ever,” he said, sotto voce.

Steve stared at Tony’s outstretched hand for a moment, then turned to Bucky. “Buck, _really?_ ”

“What?” Oh, look, waffles. And someone had been dicing up strawberries. “These for general consumption, or’s Tash gonna throttle me if I eat her berries?”

“What? I don’t... I think they’re fair game,” Steve floundered. “Buck, this is not what I had in mind.”

Tony gave up on Steve and turned to Clint instead. “Hi, I’m Tony, and you are?” _Exact_ same inflection he’d given Steve, which almost made Bucky crack up.

“I know,” Bucky said, filling his plate and balancing two coffee cups in one hand. “But it’s… _clingy_. Th’ doll, I mean. I dunno how much personality they get from the source, but Tony’s is a full license. He was pouting when I said I was gonna come down alone. I mean, look at him, Steve. Can you _imagine_ saying no to him?” That was a particularly subtle crack. Practically every other word out of Steve’s mouth sometimes was “Tony, no.” “Asides, Tony’s not even here, he’s outta town. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“You had to ask, didn’t you?” Steve muttered. He peered at Tony closely. “That’s just freaky, how realistic it looks.”

“You got _no_ idea,” Bucky said. He made a lewd face and licked at his lip. “Honestly, I thought that ass was padded or somethin’. Still ain’t convinced; it’s perfect.” Bucky made a little chef’s kiss, before heading back to the table with his breakfast and coffee. “Here you are, Tony. Clint, put down th’ kitchen knife. You got any idea how _expensive_ LMDs are? I didn’t get th’ full insurance package, so don’t you go breakin’ my toy.”

“They got one of me?” Clint wondered, watching as Tony took the coffee with a particularly syrupy smile for Bucky. “How long do you have it for?”

“Yeah, they got one of you, too. But you’re in your old SHIELD stuff, so I guess it’s an outdated model,” Bucky said. “Steve told me about ‘em-- they got him, too. ‘Cept he didn’t do the voice; some voice actor, instead. They got one for Tash, too, but even bein’ able to crank up production, that one’s not available except with like a three month pre-order.” Bucky snarfed the firsts waffle without even really stopping to breathe, then speared a strawberry on the end of his fork. “Wanna bite, Tony?”

Steve grumbled and muttered under his breath about the fact that his face wasn’t his own to license -- or refuse license, as the case may be.

Tony leaned over to take the strawberry off Bucky’s fork, eyelids half-closed seductively.

“Got him for the weekend,” Bucky said. “So, like, only expect t’ see me for meals, unless it’s an emergency.” He picked up a napkin, wiped his fingers on it, leaned back to stare shamelessly as Tony chewed the strawberry and drank his coffee. He wondered if he’d be being this obvious and blatant if everyone knew it was real, although it was a relief, really to not have to avert his eyes. He’d lost count of the number of forks he’d accidentally bent, trying not to listen to Tony drink coffee like he was having an orgasm. (True fact, Bucky decided, having the actual thing to compare it to. Pretty close, at any rate. And if he didn’t stop thinking about that right away, he was going to break the fork for another reason entirely.)

About halfway through his cup of coffee, Tony slanted a sly look at Bucky. “Are your friends going to join us later?”

Steve almost choked on his breakfast and narrowly avoided spraying it across the table at Clint.

Bucky uttered a brief prayer of thanks that he didn’t currently have a mouthful of anything himself. As it was, he had to cough forcibly before he hurt himself. “God, I could _kiss_ you,” he said, snickering behind his napkin at Steve. “No, probably not. Steve’s shy.” And then he had to point a finger at Clint, who had a raised eyebrow. “No. No, do not even suggest it, unless you want t’ go halfsies on the bill.”

“Aw, money, no,” Clint sighed. “S’okay, I’m just glad to see you doing something about your little crush. Even if it would’ve just been easier to ask the man out.”

Bucky whirled in his chair to glare at Steve, who was still spluttering around the idea of a little Stark Spangled action going on. “What, did you hafta tell th’ whole team?” he demanded, not entirely forgetting that the actual Tony was right there, but still, really, that was _private_.

“Buckaboo,” Clint sighed, “I’m pretty sure the only one who didn’t know already was _Tony_. And he’s not here.”

Bucky felt his neck heating again. He really hadn’t meant to be obvious, it was just, whenever he wasn’t actively doing something else, his gaze drifted and he found himself watching everything Tony did with laser focus. Like, right now; Tony was alternating between taking sips of his coffee, smiling gently, and watching the conversation like some sort of ping-pong contest. Right up until Clint offered him a banana.

“Go on, then,” Clint encouraged, “show off for us, would ya, Buck? I always wanted to see him do the deep throating thing. Everyone’s heard the rumor, but all the leaked porno vids with him and dudes are all out of focus. Can’t see shit.”

Steve, who’d finally stopped coughing, choked again. “Clint, really? Really?”

“Tell me you’re not curious too,” Clint challenged.

“I’m not curious!” Steve said. Steve’s ears were red and he wasn’t meeting anyone’s eyes. Hard to tell, though, whether he was lying or mortified. Or both. It could be both.

Bucky pulled out the remote and started scrolling through it, raising one eyebrow at Tony over the device.

Tony looked at the banana, then looked back at Bucky with a wink. He waited for Bucky to select an option, then very deliberately peeled the banana. He considered it for a moment, then looked up at Bucky and, without breaking eye contact, slid the entire thing past his lips and down his throat.

 _Jesus Christ_. Bucky went boneless at the table, slumping down in his seat. Well, boneless, except for that bit, which was starting to twitch with interest again, despite having just gotten some not an hour before. Greedy bastard. “Holy shit,” Bucky whispered. “And before you ask, yes, _yes_ , and no, you cannot borrow it.” He pointed at Clint again, who was staring with his mouth open. “Getcher own.”

Clint managed to recover. He put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, solemn. “Bucky, that was worth every penny you paid for it.” He dropped his empty coffee mug into the dishwasher, then left, whistling.

Steve was still sitting at the table, hands over his face.

Bucky looked down at the rest of his waffles and bacon, back at Tony, back at his plate. He shoveled the rest of his breakfast into his mouth, because he was going to need the energy. He probably looked like a chipmunk on steroids, but as Tony was looking at Steve and Steve was staring at the floor, it probably didn’t matter. He managed an epic swallow, cleared his throat, and stood up. “Right. I’m goin’ back to my room,” Bucky said. He loaded his stuff into the dishwasher, then, “Thanks, Steve. I mean it. You got… no idea how much this means to me.”

“Sure, Buck. Maybe just... take meals in your room for the rest of the weekend?” Steve said weakly.

“Bye, now,” Tony said cheerfully. “Catch you around!”

Bucky managed to get all the way back to the elevator before he lost it, cackling and leaning against the wall to keep from falling entirely. “Oh, god,” Bucky gasped. “He’s gonna _kill_ both of us.”

“Worth it!” Tony wheezed between laughs.

Bucky caught his breath, punched the elevator panel for his floor, then paused to consider it. “I mean, if you _want_ t’ come back to my place. I reckon if you, well, y’know-- damnit. You gotta tell me when I’m steppin’ over th’ line, baby.” His thumb hovered near the penthouse’s circle.

Tony reached out and pushed on Bucky’s thumb so it hit the penthouse button. “Or you could come up with me,” he said. “My shower’s nicer.”

Bucky’s chest seized up, heart thudding in sudden urgency. “Yeah,” he said, “Yeah, that… sounds good.” He touched Tony’s face, feeling the warmth of his skin, watching the way his eyes darted from point to point, the way his lips parted. Despite everything, it was still a little hard to believe that Tony was _real_. Too good to be true. Didn’t matter. Bucky was going to hold on to it, no matter what, for as long as he could.

Or until Monday, when the doll had to be back at the shop. 


	3. 100% Satisfaction Guaranteed (or your money back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Monday morning and the “doll” has to go back to the shop. In the meanwhile, Bucky has more pressing issues; like… what the hell is he going to tell Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MCU Kink Bingo square G2 - Topping from the bottom
> 
> (in other words, Tony is a bossy, bratty bottom, but we all knew that)
> 
>  
> 
> (Also for Anon, who requested "so, what happens on MOnday?")

Bucky wasn’t sure what woke him; the windows had been thoughtfully polarized most of the weekend. He and Tony had ordered take out for pretty much any period of time in which they could keep their hands off each other long enough to place an order -- not counting the time that Tony decided to blow him while he was ordering take out Chinese and Bucky was probably never going to order from there again, because the delivery guy had totally fucking known and given them both significant looks upon arrival -- and most of the time, it hadn’t mattered if it was day or night or what.

They’d slept when they got exhausted, talked about stupid stuff in between, and pretty much worn each other right down to the nub.

Bucky couldn’t honestly remember the last time he’d had so much sex. And Tony was damn creative, with his little playlist of options.

Tony was conked completely out; he didn’t have serum running around in his blood cleaning up after a marathon of carnal delights.

It was good for him, Bucky decided. The sleep.

Sleeping Tony was a good look.

Bucky propped himself up on one elbow to admire it.

Long lashes that curled against Tony’s cheek. Bed hair going every which way; stress gone from his face. It made him more human, somehow. And infinitely more tempting.

Bucky’s hand hovered mere centimeters from Tony’s face, tempted to stroke his jaw, rub his thumb over Tony’s lips, wake him up with kisses and caresses, and then…

“Oh, fuck,” he said, suddenly, stomach taking the express elevator to his ankles. “It’s _Monday_.”

Tony’s face scrunched up. “Was trying t’ignore that,” he mumbled. He groped for the pillow that he’d shoved away in his sleep and dragged it back under his head without opening his eyes.

“Yeah, well,” Bucky said, hesitantly, “you're s’posed t’ come back from your trip. We… ah, need t’ get our story straight.”

Not that Bucky _wanted_ to have a story. Tony had been right and Steve was a dumbass. There was no way this was going to have gotten Tony out of Bucky's system. Well, maybe if the doll had been an actual doll and done normal doll sex toy activities, Bucky might have counted it as fun and moved on. But it wasn't. It had been a three day revel of erotic pleasure and Bucky sure as hell wasn't ready to just give it up.

On the other hand, admitting what had happened was sure to get jokes at the very best and multiple attempts to talk them out of trying a relationship based on… well whatever it was, at worst. Staged interventions and everything.

“Mm,” Tony agreed. He stretched, yawning, and Bucky fought a losing battle against watching the way it pulled his muscles taut. “I’m looking forward to seeing Steve’s face when he realizes it was me all along.”

Bucky's heart couldn't decide if it wanted to take up residence in Bucky's throat where he'd have to swallow it down, or somewhere in his gut. “So we're, uh… gonna tell them?” Tell them _what_? Bucky's brain demanded. That he'd been fucking Tony all weekend. Or that they were… were they even a thing? A… courting was the wrong word, Bucky was pretty sure. A couple?

Dating?

Friends with benefits?

The future had a lot of good points. Clarity in relationships wasn't one of them.

“I thought we were,” Tony said, and gave Bucky a sharp look. He grimaced and looked away. “Unless you really did get it out of your system, I mean, if you want to call a halt, that’s... that’s your choice.”

“Hey, no,” Bucky said, suddenly worried about Tony thinking Bucky didn't want him, “what's with the face, honey? We're good, right? I… just don't want to stick words in your mouth or nothing.” Bucky paused. “Well not _nothing_. There's definitely things I want to… nevermind. Not the point.” He ran a hand through his hair. “just tell me what label we're sticking on this. So I know.”

“Oh, the DTR.” Tony grimaced again, but he followed it up with a rueful sort of smile. “I am... epically bad at the DTR. Which, by the way, you get some say in, so don’t just drop it all in my lap. I mean, I assume when you say we’re good, that means we’re _good_ , we’re going to keep doing this, because this was... this was fantastic. One of my better bad ideas. One of the best. But did you want to, I dunno, try actually _dating_?”

“This was great. Better than great. I definitely do not want to send that crate back and pretend this didn't happen. An’ I do want… I mean if you want, this… more of this. That would be great.” Bucky shut his mouth because he was damned well babbling like an idiot. And Tony sounded really dubious about dating. It came out of his mouth like a kid being told to eat his peas.

“Okay, so--”

“Actually dating isn't, you know, off my menu, so to speak. It might be kinda one sided for a bit while I try to get a grip on what that actually means… kids and their hook up culture that I keep hearing about or whatever.” He shut his mouth again. Then, “sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt.”

“No, it’s fine, it’s... I keep hearing that communication is good. By all means, you should. Communicate. Um. So we could do that? Give it a try, see if it works for us?”

Wow. Okay. Okay then. Wow.

“Wow,” Bucky said. Might be good if his brain engaged at some point instead of being stuck in second gear. “Okay. Yes. Okay then, that's. That's great. I… try it out.” A whole kaleidoscope of butterflies decided to audition for the Rockettes in his stomach, and at the same time he was completely aware that he was failing miserably at being cool, and was, in fact, grinning like an idiot.

“Great,” Tony echoed, and he was grinning back, so maybe that was okay. “Just to be clear, though, we’re still going to troll the hell out of Steve, right?”

Bucky considered that, and despite the fact that he had every reason to be grateful for how things turned out, he wasn’t above giving Steve a little bit of shit. “Sure,” he said. “You’re s’posed to come home today anyway. But you might want to, uh…” He gestured at Tony’s epic bed head and somewhat well-fucked appearance, “tidy up a bit.”

And he knew damn well that if he followed Tony into the shower, they’d end up forgetting about it entirely. “I need a change of clothes anyway.”

“Yeah, I’ll just go freshen up. Or at least make the un-fresh look like an overnight red-eye flight. You can send the crate back as-is, it’ll get where it’s supposed to go with everything it’s supposed to have.” He hesitated, then wrapped his hand around Bucky’s neck and kissed him thoroughly. “See you in an hour or so.” He grinned and slid out of the bed, pulled on his undershorts, and slipped out the door. Bucky heard, muffled, “Okay, J, find me a path down to the workshop where I won’t run into anyone.”

Bucky tucked his face into Tony’s pillow for a long moment, breathing in the scent of the man and trying to impress all of it on his sometimes swiss-cheese-like memory. “Send the box back, shower. Change clothes.”

His stomach gurgled. “Food. Right. I can do this. Functional human being.” He took another gulp of Tony-scented air and then got out of the bed with tremendous reluctance. “Mondays _suck_.”

***

The workshop was like a little slice of home. It had all of Tony’s favorite toys, and a standing shower for when he was too filthy -- or couldn’t be bothered -- to go up to the penthouse to clean up. And a couple changes of clothes. It didn’t have a whole kitchen, but the fridge was stocked with enough fruit and energy drinks to make a smoothie. He took a shower and put on half of a suit while he was still damp to give the shirt and pants that “been on an airplane for hours” rumpled look.

Then he gathered up a handful of files (without really looking to see what was on them) and dumped them into a briefcase. He took the private elevator down to the garage, poked around a little bit so he’d smell right -- because the super-soldiers’ sense of smell was weirdly uncanny. And then took the regular elevator up to the common floor, where breakfast was probably still happening.

He wondered what the others were saying to Bucky about the “doll”. Maybe nothing, if Bucky looked too irritable about it.

He wondered if Bucky actually wanted to date him, or was just being polite.

Fuck it; Tony was going to enjoy it while it lasted. If nothing else, the sex was going to be phenomenal.

The elevator opened on the wide common room, and Tony angled for the kitchen. Because coffee, which he actually hadn’t had any of, yet. “Daddy’s home,” he announced as he breezed into the kitchen. He dropped his briefcase on the table, nearly upending Natasha’s plate of toast, and beelined for the coffee maker. “Did you kids have a good weekend without me? Do anything fun?”

“Hey, Tony,” Clint said, looking up from where he was eating something that bore a suspicious resemblance to a breakfast pizza, “huh, hardly seems like you were gone at all.”

Bucky, who had rather carefully not looked up beyond a brief acknowledgement, appeared to choke on a bite of scrambled egg. “Barton,” he said, warningly.

“Tony!” Steve was all huge, completely fake smile. “Welcome back, how was Japan, you had a good trip, I hope? Everything was fine here, very boring, really. Nothing exciting happened _at all_.”

“Why do you even try?” Bruce wondered in a very low tone from behind his latest issue of _Rock & Gem _that he read specifically because rocks were safe. And boring. And very rarely did geologists piss him off.

Tony poured a mug of coffee. “No? Nothing at all? How disappointing.” He took a gulp of coffee and swallowed it with a deliberately sexual moan. “Ah, that’s perfect,” he sighed.

Natasha looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. Tony grinned at her innocently. “The Japanese just don’t know how to do coffee,” he said.

“Well, Bucky had a really great weekend,” Clint said, brightly. “Not me, though. I can’t afford it.”

“Clint, shut up,” Bucky grumbled, but his neck went brick red, too, which Tony should probably not find adorable, but he did. “I didn’t do anything. Stayed in bed the whole weekend.”

And then Steve was flushing, trying to look at anything except Bucky. Or Tony. Or Clint. Really, Steve was having a hard time finding a safe place to look.

“Well now, it seems _something_ happened,” Tony said. “Care to share with the class, Steven?”

“Bucky’s the one who’s not sha--” Clint’s comment disappeared as Steve literally, and actually, covered Clint’s mouth with one hand. Steve stood there for a half second, maybe less, before he pulled his hand away with a grimace.

“Childish, Clint,” Steve scolded, then wiped his hand off on the back of Clint’s shirt.

“I just want to know why Bucky’s the one who gets the big--” he shoved Steve’s hand away from his mouth again “ _\--bonuses_. What did you think I was going to say, Cap?” Clint batted his eyelashes at Steve suggestively.

“Oh, really?” Tony was enjoying this far too much. “What kind of bonus? I don’t remember anything crossing my desk about that.”

“It was a spot bonus, for Buck,” Steve said, and he was glaring daggers at Clint. “On account of being overworked and, er…”

“Stressed out,” Bucky said. “I needed to relax. So I did.” He leaned across the table, adding his own murderdeath stare to Steve’s. “Right, Clint? Relaxing, that’s all.”

“Yeah, you look _relaxed_ ,” Clint agreed. “Totally chill, we’re fine, everything’s fine here.” He scooped up his pizza and stuffed almost all of it in his mouth and left the table. He walked by Tony, then turned, and very deliberately looked Tony up and down, as if assessing him. He gave Bucky an okay, double thumbs up, and then finger guns before disappearing into the elevator.

“Huh.” Tony dropped into Clint’s vacated chair. “What was that all about?”

Natasha gave Tony a narrow-eyed look. “You’re very talkative this morning,” she observed.

“Been up for hours already,” Tony said. “Japan time, you know.”

“You were only there for three days.”

“I adjust quickly.”

Bucky made a strangled noise into his coffee cup. “More coffee,” he muttered and wandered into the kitchen, walking a little more stiffly than usual. Not that Tony was noticing. Or feeling a sense of smug pride in having banged the Winter Soldier into submission. And not, for that further matter, staring at Bucky’s ass as he went to go get more coffee. Nope, he wouldn’t do that. Well, maybe he would do that a little bit.

Natasha was still looking at him. When the coffee grinder whirred to life, she said, sotto voce, “It was you, wasn’t it?”

Tony smirked at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said it flatly enough to confirm her suspicion.

Steve opened his mouth to say something, stopped, stared at Nat, and then turned a horrified look on Tony. “That was-- that--- Tony! Oh my God, _Tony_!” Steve gaped at him. For a moment, Tony thought Steve was going to retreat in embarrassment, but then his eyes narrowed. “What did you do?”

Tony pressed his fingertips to his chest. “Moi?”

“Does… Buck doesn’t know, does he? That you’re… flimflamming him?” Steve was practically looming over Tony.

Tony refused to be intimidated. Much. “Flimflamming, now there’s a word that should see more use,” he observed. “Why, do you think I should tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Bucky asked, coming up behind him. “You take yours black, don’tcha _doll_?” He offered Tony a fresh mug.

“Thanks, sugarbuns.” Tony wrapped his hand around the fresh mug, and then put on a sober expression. “Steve thinks I ought to come clean with you.”

“Hmm? ‘Bout what?” Bucky blew over his own cup. “You know, based on as sweet as I prefer my coffee, I’m not judging if you want to drink something that doesn’t taste like it came out of an engine.”

Nat shook her head, sighed. “Boys.”

Tony shot her a quick grin. “You’re ruining all my fun, Tasha,” he complained cheerfully. “Steve, of course he knows. Give your best friend _some_ credit.”

Bruce tucked his finger into his magazine. “I was right the first time,” he said. “I’m happy for you both.”

“Thank you, Bruce,” Bucky said, very seriously. “Relax, Stevie, everything’s on the up and up.”

“But you--” Steve pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You said-- you ordered--”

“The order was cancelled when I didn’t need it anymore,” Bucky said. “Tony’s been right here with me, all weekend. We… wanted to see how things went, before we told everyone.”

“And may I just say, they went _splendidly_ ,” Tony added. He smirked at Steve. “You should’ve seen your _face_.”

“I’ll hold him, you run,” Nat said, very seriously, putting her toast back on her plate, taking a sip of juice, and then wiping her mouth.

“C’mon,” Bucky said, tucking his arm around Tony’s waist. “Let’s let Steve come to grips with his new reality.”

“Buck,” Steve said, “Are you… sure this is what you want to be doing?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Right in front of me, really? Nice, Rogers.”

“Am I sure it’s gonna work out an’ I’m gonna be happy? No, no I ain’t sure,” Bucky said. “But I am sure I wanna try it out an’ see. We’ll make th’ attempt not to cause team drama, but… it’s good Steve, okay?”

Steve heaved a great sigh. “Okay,” he said, finally. “Okay, Buck.”

Bucky steered Tony in a circle, headed back toward the elevator. “Wasn’t aware I needed t’ ask permission t’ date around here,” he muttered, sounding a bit offended.

“He’ll get over it,” Tony said. “And in the meantime, there are better things you could be doing. Like me, for instance.”

“Gladly,” Bucky said, and when the elevator door closed behind them, he picked Tony up and pinned him against the wall. “Like this?”

Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky’s hips. “Hot. Nice start.”

The elevator started its journey up, and Bucky’s mouth came down over Tony’s, licking his lip deliberately. The doors opened again, and--

“Aw, elevator, no,” Clint protested. “Also, now I am confused. No, no, don’t… don’t explain, just…” Clint reached around and pushed the close doors button, letting them continue up to the Bucky’s floor alone.

Tony laced his fingers with Bucky’s and let Bucky tug him down the hall and inside the smaller room, vaguely curious as to why Bucky hadn’t headed up to the penthouse. Instead, Bucky stopped just inside his door, staring down at the spot on the floor where the “doll’s” crate had been, the carpeting still dented from the heavy box.

There was a flush of color in his cheeks and he lowered his eyes bashfully, before confessing, “jus’ wanted to check. Make sure th’ box was gone and you were still here.”

“Did you think I might actually be doll, after all?” Tony teased. “They’re good, but I promise you, they’re not _this_ good.”

Bucky gave him a searing look, one that melted the center of Tony’s bones. “I ain’t used to gettin’ things I want,” he said. He tugged Tony in for a kiss, slow and almost tentative, tipping Tony’s chin back and bending him over Bucky’s arm until Tony couldn’t do anything but hold on for dear life. Like something off the _Gone with the Wind_ movie poster and Bucky was Clark Gable-ing Tony into submission.

Tony clung to Bucky’s shoulders and kissed back for all he was worth. There was something appealing to just giving in, letting Bucky take his weight and move Tony according to whim. “But I _do_ give a damn,” he murmured when Bucky finally let him breathe again. “What do you have in mind?”

“This a bad time t’ admit I was pickin’ stuff that sounded good off your playlist?” Bucky asked. He gnawed on his lip, making it plush and red. He touched his forehead to Tony’s, impossible close, his thumb running over Tony’s jaw with infinite tenderness. “Wanna… know what you like specifically, not jus’ what you’re willin’ t’ do. What makes you crazy an’ weak? Wanna know everything that makes you scream.”

“I promise, we haven’t done anything yet that I wasn’t one hundred percent into,” Tony assured him. “You do a pretty good job making me crazy just by looking at me, especially when you’re biting your lip like-- yes, just like that.” Tony leaned up to tease Bucky’s lip back out from under his teeth, licking and sucking at it until they were both breathing hard. “I have dreamed about that mouth on me.”

“Mmmm,” Bucky hummed thoughtfully, his lips tracing a path up Tony’s cheek. He nuzzled at Tony’s ear, warm breath a tickle against the shell before he sucked in the lobe and tugged with a light graze of teeth. “Here?” He tongued at the spot just behind Tony’s ear, the tender skin unduly sensitive.

“Among other places,” Tony agreed, tipping his head to offer his neck to that warm, lush mouth. “No need to rush it.”

That apparently was some sort of signal for Bucky to make a leisurely exploration of Tony’s ear, nuzzling and breathing hard into it, nipping along the shell. He slid both hands up to cup Tony’s face, cradled the back of Tony’s head, and discovered, quite by accident, that rubbing both thumbs behind Tony’s ears made his knees wobbly. When Tony grabbed hold of Bucky’s shoulders to stay upright, he was kissed again and again, those thumbs working at the nerve clusters in his scalp.

“Oh god,” Tony gasped. “You’re a menace.” He swayed forward, pressing their bodies together from chest to thigh. “We haven’t even started getting undressed yet.” He decided to rectify that situation immediately, working his hands up under Bucky’s shirt and pushing it upwards.

“I haven’t even _started_ t’ menace you,” Bucky said, growling low in his throat. “It’s a lot t’ live up to,” he pointed out, peeling out of his shirt. “You’re Tony Stark, 12 of 12 with Playboy’s pin up of the month. Keep me on my mettle.” He ran his hands down Tony’s back until he got to the pockets of Tony’s pants, using those as a handle to pull Tony even closer. His hands were huge, how had Tony not noticed that before; two fingers tucked in each of Tony’s pockets, the thumbs at the small of his back, almost palming the entirety of Tony’s ass.

Tony dragged his own hands down Bucky’s chest, pausing to toy with surprisingly sensitive nipples. “The thing about maintaining a playboy rep,” he said, “is that it’s mostly about the rep. It’s about everyone knowing about it. It’s based on celebrity, not anything personal.” His hands slipped down over those gorgeous abs. “This is personal. It’s better, just by definition.” He let his mouth curve into a smirk. “Not that I’m saying you should _not_ be on your mettle, of course.”

“Most damn personal thing in my life,” Bucky murmured. He went to work on Tony’s buttons, one at a time, sliding each through the buttonhole and mouthing his way down the line of exposed skin as he opened it up. By the time he was done and Tony’s shirt was hanging loose on his shoulders, Bucky was on his knees, looking up at Tony through the frame of those long lashes. He stroked up Tony’s thighs, veeing off to grip his hips. He lowered his gaze, and then licked a stripe across Tony’s belly, under his navel, over the waistband of his trousers, then blew cool air over the wet patch.

Tony shivered and ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. He shrugged off the shirt and dropped it on the floor, then mapped Bucky’s face with his hands, cupping that strong jaw, running his thumb across those beautiful lips, tracing the line of Bucky’s brows. “You’re so gorgeous.” Bucky was looking up at him with those wide blue-gray eyes as if _Tony_ were the best thing they’d ever seen. He couldn’t help himself; he pushed his finger into Bucky’s mouth, just to feel that wet heat engulf him.

Bucky made a soft, needy sound and licked up Tony’s finger, his tongue curling around the knuckle. He pulled almost all the way off and then sucked Tony’s finger in again, his cheeks pulling in, mouth pursing around the base of Tony’s finger. He tipped his head, one side to the other, rotating his mouth around Tony’s finger, tongue flicking down to tease at the webbing between Tony’s fingers. He let his teeth scrape just a little as he pulled back again. “Love your hands,” he told Tony seriously. “First time I think I knew jus’ how bad it was, you touched my shoulder. Dunno if you remember, you were doin’ work on the arm, an’, I think you hit the primary nerve cluster by accident. I musta flinched or somethin’ and you put your hand on my shoulder. I dunno, tried to tell myself it was a balance issue, that you weren’t… touching me because you wanted to.”

“I don’t recall the specific instance,” Tony admitted. “There was a while there that you flinched... not a _lot_ , but _more_. When you were letting yourself have reactions to things again, I think. I probably meant it as a sort of calming, comforting thing. Little bit apology, for whatever I’d done to cause it.” The side of his mouth quirked upward, wry. “And a little because I wanted to. You never shook it off, so...” He shrugged.

“‘Course I didn’t,” Bucky said. “ _Wanted_ you to. Had t’ teach myself not to look at you. You always pulled back if I was lookin’.” Bucky nuzzled at Tony’s skin just over the belt buckle, played with the loose end of the leather, before sliding it slowly out of the buckle. He leaned in, worked the  tang free. “I think…” he said, teasing, as he drew the leather out of the beltloops, “that’s why ever’one else knew and you didn’t. Couldn’t look at you when you were lookin’ back, but as soon as you weren’t, I could look as much as I liked.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “We’re a couple of idiots, apparently. For the record, look all you want.” He swayed forward into Bucky’s teasing hands, hissing with wanting. “Touch all you want, too.”

“Yeah, I’m gettin’ to that part,” Bucky snorted. He locked his fingers in Tony’s belt loops and proceeded to give Tony’s belly a very wet, long raspberry. “No patience, _none_.”

Tony yelped and laughed, trying to push Bucky away. “I’m a spoiled brat,” he agreed cheerfully. “Used to getting what I want, when I want it.” He threaded his fingers into Bucky’s hair again. “Bossy as hell. You willing to put up with that?”

The look Bucky gave him was heated, challenging. “Go ahead, pull my hair, boss me around, see where it gets you,” he said, and he tongued Tony’s zipper, pulling it down with his teeth.

 _Hnnng_. Tony tugged on Bucky’s hair just enough to tip his head back, then leaned in to claim that sinful mouth, heated and wet. “You know, I think I will.” Bucky was either going to let Tony direct him, or he was going to dig his stubborn heels in and do exactly what he wanted, when he wanted it, and either way was going to be fun as hell.

Tony straightened and pulled Bucky’s mouth toward his straining cock, waiting to see which it would be.

The sound that came out of Bucky’s throat should have been classified as a lethal weapon, low and heated and decidedly arousing. He jerked his head to one side until Tony was, quite literally, pulling his hair, and made the sound again, going suddenly compliant and soft. He put one hand on Tony’s hip for balance and took Tony down to the hilt in a single motion, tongue snaking its way down the length of Tony’s cock as he did it. His lips tightened and he swallowed, his throat working and his mouth squeezing around Tony’s dick.

“Oh, _Christ_ ,” Tony swore, locking his knees to keep from falling over. “That’s even better than I imagined it. God, your _mouth_.” He used his grip on Bucky’s hair to direct, pulling Bucky off and then pushing carefully back in. “You like that, honey? Like it when I pull your hair, when I fuck that pretty mouth?”

Bucky’s hummed agreement vibrated right up Tony’s shaft and lodged in his spine. Bucky’s eyelashes fluttered and he pushed himself onto Tony’s cock with relish, his fingers curling, encouraging Tony to rock into that lush wetness. His red lips stretched around Tony’s girth and his tongue worked at the underside, lapping at Tony’s skin.

Tony worked into Bucky’s mouth slowly, then a little faster, relishing each flicker of tongue, the squeeze of his mouth. “That’s good, that’s right, that’s perfect,” he groaned. “God, you’re so sweet for me. Maybe you should’ve been the doll, hm?”

Tony’s had a lot of blowjobs in his life, and probably a few of them even ranged into the sarcastic from time to time, but he’s not sure he’s ever had someone scoff at him while his dick was in their mouth. It created an interesting sensation, and Bucky’s bottom teeth scraped light over the glans before he popped off with an obscene slurp. He tipped his head to one side, and then smiled, and there was something too-smooth about the movement, like an animatronic. Then it broke apart and Bucky was shaking his head, laughing at himself. “No,” he said. “Wouldn’t be any good at that, honey. ‘M too organic. Wouldn’t be able t’ hold it once I’m up on ya.” He shoved at Tony’s pants until they were on the floor, puddling around one ankle, and then hooked one of Tony’s legs over his shoulder. “Hold on, honey.”

With Tony balanced on one foot, Bucky’s hand splayed to support him at the small of his back, Bucky proceeded to swallow Tony’s dick. The other hand wandered around, up to pinch at Tony’s nipple, down to tease circles at the base of Tony’s spine. He even found that ticklish, tormenting spot right along the curve of Tony’s ass. The scrape of Bucky’s chin against Tony’s balls and thighs was delicious, even if Tony was probably going to have beard burn on the tender skin.

Tony jerked and writhed under those touches, under that mouth, straining to push deeper into Bucky’s mouth, gripping tight to hold his balance even though he knew Bucky wouldn’t let him fall. The pleasure built and built and built until Tony was shaking with it, desperate. “Bucky, fuck, I need--” He gasped and jolted at a particularly wicked lash of Bucky’s tongue. “Bed,” he panted, “oh Christ, get on the bed and get _in_ me.”

Bucky’s grip on him loosened and he guided Tony slowly back to having both feet on the floor, each swipe of his tongue almost soothing until he slid back, leaving a string of saliva between his lips and the head of Tony’s cock. He blotted at his lip with one finger, licking the last taste of Tony off himself. “Bed, okay, yeah,” he said, voice croaky and broken.

Tony kicked off the trousers still clinging to his ankle and grabbed at Bucky’s pants, opening them as fast as he could manage. “Get these off and--” He cupped Bucky’s cock, squeezing it lightly, feeling the way it throbbed under his hand. “Yeah, I need that in me asap.”

Bucky groaned and rocked into Tony’s touch, stropping himself against Tony’s hand like a cat. “Honey, yeah, I--” He struggled out of his pants, bending down to tug one cuff off his ankle, and when he glanced at Tony from that bent-over position, his eyes sparkled. “Jesus, I cannot get enough of that ass, Tony. Really.” He straightened and tugged Tony over to him, until they were spooned together, Bucky pressing himself against Tony’s crack, hands wandering up and down Tony’s chest and belly.

Tony arched back against him, teasing them both. “You can have all of my ass you want,” he promised. “Just...” He pulled away and got on the bed, positioning himself on all fours and throwing Bucky a come-hither look over his shoulder. “Come and get it.”

Bucky crawled on the bed after him, helping himself to two handfuls of Tony’s ass, squeezing at his cheeks, spreading them apart and then pushing them other. He ran teasing fingers down Tony’s thighs and back up again, watching avidly, that lip tucked back in between his teeth. “Perfect,” he said. He kissed Tony’s hip, lipped down his cheek and nipped at the curve, just enough to sting and then throbbed in counterpoint with Tony’s heartbeat.

Tony groaned and undulated his spine, needing more. He groped around under the pillows until he found the lube where they’d left it the last time they’d been in here, and shoved it back toward Bucky as a hint.

“Greedy,” Bucky said, nipping Tony again so he had a matched set of Bucky’s teeth imprints, one on either side of his ass, like a brand, a mark. _Claimed_. But he didn’t hesitate after the brief chide, didn’t even laugh at Tony, which people had been known to do whenever his eagerness got the better of him.

Bucky squirted a generous amount of lube into his palm and warmed it, before running his thumb over the now-slippery entrance to Tony’s body. Pad of his thumb firmly on Tony’s hole, he reached, stretching the span of his hand wide until his fingers were brushing against Tony’s balls. He reached around with the other hand, lightly teasing at Tony’s cockhead, so Tony was trapped between two perfect sensations.

“Oh, fuck, how are you--” Tony rocked into Bucky’s hand and then pushed back against his thumb, trying to get Bucky into him faster. “Bucky, god, I need it! Two, you can start with two, I’m still loose from last time.”

Bucky made another noise, he was a virtual musical instrument of sexy sounds, Tony decided, checking out of his head for just a moment to wonder if it was possible to record them and sell them as some sort of aphrodisiac, because, _my god_. Put Viagra right out of business. He shifted a little to get a better angle, and went for two fingers until he bottomed out, hand pressed ruthlessly against Tony’s ass. He scissored a few times, stretching Tony out. He hissed when Tony squeezed down on him, and then fucked him with those fingers, in and out, curling at the end of each stroke.

It burned just a little, until it didn’t, and Tony let out a shuddering groan each time Bucky brushed over his prostate. “Fuck, oh god, Bucky, yeah, that’s it, that’s perfect, oh _god_.” Tony rocked into the touch, practically vibrating with need. “More,” he demanded, and arched his spine again, begging wordlessly.

Bucky drilled back with three, and then, for a moment, Tony was gaping and empty and it was horrid. Bucky tucked his thumb in, keeping Tony open, testing the rim, while he lubed himself up. He teased at Tony’s hole with the head of his cock, pressing in, not even an inch -- just the tip, baby -- and then out again. Held on to his dick and fluttered it over Tony’s opening, stroking it up and down along the stretched rim.

“You’re being _mean,_ ” Tony complained, trying to push back onto that gorgeous cock. “Give it to me, give it to me _please_.”

Bucky did chuckle then, but it was more pleased than anything else. “Your wish, darlin,” he said, ghosting soft kisses down Tony’s spine. He pushed into Tony with easy grace, hands light on Tony’s hips to guide himself home. “Yeah, that’s… that’s good, you like that?” He petted and stroked Tony’s flank. He finally slid all the way in with a low pitched grunt.

Finally, Tony felt properly full. He let out a sigh and sank down, resting his head on his folded arms, changing the angle until it was perfect. “Oh, god, yes,” he groaned. “That’s just... perfect.” He rocked back and forth a little bit, feeling the subtle shifts of Bucky inside him.

Bucky moved him, slow and almost subtle, gently rocking them together. He worked his hands over Tony’s ass, spreading his cheeks and then squeezing, changing the pressure and the way he felt inside Tony. Ran his thumbs over the place there they were joined together, a sustained tease against Tony’s rim. The whole time, Bucky was practically singing Tony’s praises, telling him how pretty Tony was, how sweet, and hot, and tight, and kind and the words fell like rain.

Tony sank into the sensations, letting Bucky’s words soak into his skin, feeling the slide of Bucky inside him, slow and gentle and soft, and then harder, and harder still. He spread his knees wider, inviting Bucky even deeper, bracing against the motion and matching it with his own. His cock hung between his thighs, heavy and hot and wanting, each thrust building that fire inside. Tony was talking, begging and demanding and praising and cursing, all mixed together. He wasn’t really in control of his mouth anymore, just gasping out whatever rolled across his thoughts.

A thick, wet sound and Bucky was warming more lube in his hand. He reached under and linked his fingers together around Tony’s cock, half slick metal and half warm-rough flesh, until Tony was fucking up through his palms. Bucky’s hips went almost still, letting Tony set the pace as Bucky teased and tempted the orgasm out of him. There was a whir and a sharp pinch on one side as Bucky shifted to keep the metal arm out. “Sorry, doll,” Bucky murmured, leaning harder on Tony’s hips.

“S’okay,” Tony managed, because god, it was worth a little pinch or two to have that hand on him. He pushed into Bucky’s hands, and back onto Bucky’s cock, and god, it was so good, so amazing, pleasure washing over him in unending waves. He moved faster, and faster still, until the heat in his balls ignited and rushed through him like a flashfire, so hot Tony swore he could feel it in his hair. He yelled with the force of his climax, a verbal release that couldn’t hope to match the physical.

Bucky stroked him through it, practically fucking the orgasm out of him, and then shuddered, groaned, a strangled sound that slithered through his teeth. “Tony, God, Tony, _please…_ ”

Tony was panting for each breath, gasping for air. “Come on, honey,” he rasped. “Come on, I’ve got you, give it to me good, baby.”

Bucky moved again, arms crossing over Tony’s chest until he was yanked up and back, until he was practically impaled on Bucky’s cock, and Bucky was sobbing in his ear with need, biting Tony’s shoulder and then, “ _God_!” he lifted Tony up onto his knees, and the change of angle apparently did it for him. He stiffened and his cock jerked inside Tony’s body, throbbing. He pushed in, again, and again, everything slippery and easy. “Yeah, oh, honey, that… _Tony_.”

Bucky panted for breath, still holding a mostly boneless Tony upright in the cage of his arms. “Christ,” he managed, slipped backward to sit on his heels. His softening dick slipped out of Tony, and there was an aching emptiness there, except Bucky was still kissing his neck. “I gotcha, honey.”

Tony moaned and leaned back against Bucky’s chest, dropping his head back against Bucky’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he agreed. “You do.”


	4. You and Me (And Dollie Makes Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the doll company doesn't want to lose a repeat customer...

**Unsubscribe**.

Bucky sighed, ran his hand through his hair -- the flesh one. It always felt a little weird, but a lot less weird than accidentally tugging out several locks of hair. And then having to pick them all out of the join-casings. Really, there had to be a better way,

**Are you sure you want to unsubscribe? Please choose one option:**

I no longer wish to receive these emails

Never gave permission to receive these emails

Too many emails

This product is not for me.

Other: ______

Despite having unsubscribed to the company’s web site on multiple occasions, Bucky somehow  kept getting back on their list. Okay, so it might have been that he’d -- jokingly -- left a glowing review for a sex doll that he’d never actually fucked.

But he had had a great weekend, enjoyed the joke of the service intensely, and gotten an insanely sexy boyfriend out of the whole thing, so why not endorse it?

Because you’re a fucking Avenger, that’s why.

He wasn’t supposed to endorse products without a damn contract, and this, exactly, was why.

He poked at the website again, looking at the few pictures people had taken of him and Tony. There was wild speculation once the story spread around -- Bucky was totally blaming Sam for that, it didn’t matter if it was Sam or not, he was blaming Sam, it was Sam’s fault, that was just as simple as it was -- as to whether or not Tony was _real_ in any given set of snapshots.

“He was always real,” Bucky muttered.

He thought he might blame Steve, too while he was at it.

Yeah, the more he considered it, the more he was pretty sure this was also Steve’s fault.

The doll looked a lot like Tony. If Bucky came across one unaware, it might take him a moment to tell the difference.

He punched the unsubscribe button with extra vigor.

Closed his eyes.

Found himself considering Tony’s wide, lewd mouth and kissing it thoroughly. He should go find his sexy boyfriend for a while, that would be fun. Tempt him out of the workshop -- or maybe just bend him over in the workshop. Or get on his knees for Tony, or--

He found himself imagining two Tonys. One in front, one behind, one a doll, but did it matter if Tony was controlling both of them? Life size, realistic sex toy.

Besides, Bucky’d never actually seen the original.

Bucky opened one eye and looked at the web site. **Remain subscribed.**

He sighed and punched the button.

Thank you for coming back… special deal, this weekend only, 50% off a three day package.

Bucky’s finger hovered over the order button: **Do it Again?**

He got out his phone, took a picture of the screen, and shot it away as a text to Tony. “You know, doll, I never did get my order, an’ I did pay for it…”

Dot dot dot... “Are you angling for a threeway?” That was accompanied by an emoji of a devil’s leering face.

Tony had said, he’d said -- _open to anything as long as we talk about it_. Frankly, Bucky was pretty sure the talking was more for Bucky’s comfort, because Tony didn’t really know how to guard his own boundaries.

“Email won’t leave me alone,” Bucky texted. “It’s like that candy popcorn site. I mostly only want it when they send me emails. But… now I want it.”

“You are contractually obligated as my boyfriend to rate me higher than the doll afterward,” Tony’s reply said. “Do it.”

Bucky hesitated a moment longer, then punched the button.

**Order now.**

***

Tony walked around the crate in a slow spiral, phone to his ear. “Seriously, Pep, when was the last time I took a day off? Even when I wind up in medical, you’ve usually got me doing design analysis or paperwork or something. I’m taking a day. I’m taking the weekend. I’m just--”

“What do you want me to tell R&D about the new armor prototype designs?” Pepper interjected.

“Tell them I’m giving them a week to get their shit together and that I will not be happy if I have to come in next week and fix it for them. Can we, can we do this, Pep? Can I just... I want a few days.”

“Tony, I’ve been trying to get you to take time off for _months_ ,” Pepper reminded him. “What about the team?”

“Already taken care of,” Tony said. His attention was more than half on the crate, now. “I’ll have JARVIS, we’ll get an alert if something major happens. But for one weekend, they can take care of the mundane stuff without us.”

Pepper hummed, and Tony heard the clack of keys over the connection. “All right, Tony,” she said. “Have a good weekend.”

Tony felt tension melt out of his spine. “You too.” He hung up the phone and stuffed it into his pocket, then reached up to run his fingers down the seam of the shipping crate. “This will be fun. And interesting.”

The crate opened up to reveal the doll; Tony, of course, had seen them before. He’d been in the room while they were created. He’d even used one of them as a decoy model before for a particularly tricky mission.

As always, it was just a little bit of a shock how realistic it was. It wasn’t quite like looking in a mirror. It didn’t shift and move, nor was it flipped and reversed the way his reflection was.

It breathed in, opened its eyes. Tony could practically count the pores on its nose. Also, really needed to be more consistent about use of wrinkle cream, because the lines on the sides of his eyes were “cute” right now, but they were going to get to be crow’s feet eventually, and just… no. He had a hundred year old boyfriend who looked thirty, if that. He wasn’t going to be the worn-out sad sack.

Tony grinned at the doll. Well, not this weekend, at least. _Bucky_ was going to be all worn out, that was for sure.

“Hi!” ths doll said brightly, offering Tony his own signature smirk. “I’m Tony, and boy, are we going to have fun tonight!”

“You bet,” Tony agreed. He pulled up the Doll app on his phone and set about pairing it with the doll. He dove into the configuration settings and started making adjustments while the doll watched him, waiting patiently.

Far more patiently than Tony himself could ever be.

He sneered at the playlist options and dug into the AI itself. It wasn’t a real AI, of course, just a complex decision tree, but Tony could make it smarter than the simple playlist allowed for. He’d put everything back before he shipped it back, of course. Maybe.

Finally, he finished setting up the scenario and tossed the phone from hand to hand. “Yep, lots of fun. Come on, you. Let’s get you into the bedroom.”

“Not much for waiting,” the doll commented, grinning. “That’s good, sweetheart, real good. I’m not either.” The doll winked, and then strutted back toward the bedroom, leaving Tony to watch his own ass. Which was a dizzying sort of experience. Honestly, it was like watching a pair of cats in a burlap sack.

“We’re going to be doing a threeway,” Tony told his doppleganger, “with Bucky in the middle. The goal is to wear him the hell out. Which is harder than you might think. Got that?”

“You, me, and bring a friend night, got it,” doll said. “Goal, nice little Bucky croissant with a creamy filling. Do I get a trophy picture at the end, stuffed and mounted?” God, it was like revisiting his twenties. Tony snorted. The doll’s eyes narrowed for a moment. “Accessing enhanced human prototype programming. Threshold?”

“Let’s start with a seven and see how that works.” Tony poked at the app a little more. “JARVIS, keep an eye on the stress points for us, would you?”

“Of course, sir.”

It wasn’t much longer after that before the door slid aside -- the fact that he’d given Bucky total access to his rooms wasn’t nearly as amazing as the fact that Bucky kept _using_ them -- and that rich voice called out, “Hey, baby, I’m home.” It was a joke, and it was a tired, old line, and it was new and fresh and delicious every time Bucky said it. Bucky always tried to make his footsteps heavier when he was around civilians, even Tony, because otherwise he was cat quiet, and then those steps came to a sudden stop. “Oh. We got a package?”

“We did indeed. Tony, meet Bucky.” Tony waved the doll toward Bucky. He looked up to watch Bucky’s expression, not bothering to suppress his own anticipatory grin.

Bucky’s eyes flicked between the two Tonys, as if taking in differences, comparing, contrasting. He put one hand out and touched the doll’s fingers, squeezed the hand while shaking it. “Huh,” he said, finally. “They really are _damn_ lifelike, ain’t they?” He bowed over the doll Tony’s hand and placed a kiss in the center of its palm. “Sorry, don’t mean to talk about you like you ain’t here,” he said. “It’s my very great pleasure to meet you.”

The doll leered at him. “Not yet, but it will be,” it quipped.

Tony huffed and went around the doll to wrap his own arms around Bucky’s neck, tipping his face up for a kiss. “This is going to be fun.”

Bucky squirmed around to face Tony, kissing him, wet and eager and willing, the sides of his mouth pulling up into a smile, and then there was a slight jolt as the doll got in on the action. Within a moment, Bucky was being ground on from both ends, hips rolling as he necked with Tony, as the doll ran hands up and down Bucky’s sides, and all three of them were grinding together. “Oh, oh, god, yes.”

“Mm, and we’re just getting started,” Tony purred. He nosed down Bucky’s throat and sucked at the skin there, hard enough to raise a mark, though it only lasted a few seconds. “We are going to wear you out.”

Bucky gave a short, almost nervous laugh. “Keep wonderin’ if I got enough to handle two Tony Starks, but I think maybe I’ll jus’ let ya handle _me._ ”

“That’s exactly the idea,” Tony agreed. He pulled away just enough to start working Bucky’s shirt off. “We’re going to make you feel so good.”

“And then even better,” the doll put in, sliding its hands up under Bucky’s shirt, over Bucky’s stomach and up to his chest.

“Gonna make _you_ feel good,” Bucky said, and he cupped his hands over Tony’s ass, pulling him in even closer. And then he squeaked as the doll’s hands disappeared into Bucky’s front pockets, gripping through the fabric. “Outnumbered,” he bemoaned, then leaned back into the doll’s embrace. He tipped his head back, displaying his throat for Tony and surrendered.

***

Dear Penthouse, Bucky thought incoherently. The Tony doll was almost indistinguishable from the real thing, especially once they were all undressed. The skin was exactly the same texture and the doll smelled like Tony, right down to the stale coffee and tinge of metal from his workshop.

Heartbeat. The eyes even damn well dilated.

The only thing, really, that Bucky could tell the difference -- and he was trying not to get weirded out that it was hard to tell -- was the random spots of utter tenderness that were lacking from the doll. A thing for Bucky alone.

Well, he'd take that.

And then Tony was on his knees taking Bucky's prick and nuzzling at it and Bucky would take that, too.

Damn, Bucky loved those Bambi eyes.

“Are you overthinking things?” Tony asked, his tongue flicking wickedly along Bucky’s shaft. “Stop thinking, gorgeous. Just let us make you feel good, hm?”

The doll was kissing his way down Bucky’s spine, clever fingers already teasing at Bucky’s crack.

Bucky nodded, rubbing his thumb over Tony’s swollen and plush lower lip. “Yeah, caught me thinkin’,” Bucky admitted, and then he squeaked again, because the doll was licking at that flat spot just at the base of Bucky’s spine, the spot that always made him twitch and squirm. He rolled his hips away from the sensation just in time for Tony to open his mouth and take the length of Bucky in, and then he was pinned between two perfect, utterly perfect torments. Whatever thoughts he’d been entertaining screamed for joy, threw their bags on the plane and departed for parts unknown and Bucky didn’t even have time to tell them goodbye. He was clutching at Tony’s hair to keep his balance as everything south of his hips went wobbly and heated.

Tony sucked him ruthlessly, a blissful escalation that seemed to never find a peak. Bucky lost track of which hands were where and surrendered to the constant touches -- on his back, on his ass, on his balls, teasing at his hole, pressing at his perineum. Every time he looked down, Tony was there, looking up at him, and the heat in his groin just kept building.

He’d meant to give some sort of warning, something, but he was overloaded, rutting back and forth, and it felt so damn good, so perfect and hot and eager, that Bucky just went with it. His orgasm rather rudely ripped the doors off, so to speak, and shoved him out. Tony hitched a breath, coughed, and instead of taking Bucky down his throat with messy, noisy swallows, he got a damn faceful, the white strands sticky across his cheek, in his damn eyebrows, dripping down his chin.

Bucky barked out a soft smug laugh, not even worrying about the bad boyfriend etiquette and just admiring Tony, marked up with his come. It was spectacular enough, Tony blinking up at him, that Bucky took a punch of heat in his lower groin, his dick stirred again. “Holy shit,” he muttered, then, “oops?”

Tony laughed a little bit. “‘Oops,’ he says. Come here and clean me up, darling.” Bucky almost stepped back to reach for a cloth before realizing he’d been talking to the doll.

The doll shuffled around Bucky’s side with a delightedly wicked grin and started licking the come from Tony’s face, looking downright smug about it.

Tony tipped his head obligingly so the doll could reach better, but his eyes rolled back up toward Bucky, heated and knowing.

“Ohmy _god_ ,” Bucky managed. His eyes bugged, mouth dropping open. “Ain’t you a one, Tony?” He’d seen a lot of porn, good, high quality, and while he’d enjoyed the multiple partners, he’d always sort of wondered about it. What was so compelling about two (or more) men moving together over one willing victim.

Two dicks good, three dicks better, maybe?

But this; this was sensual and needy and lascivious and dirty all at once. Watching Tony out and out _perform_ for Bucky’s pleasure, to want it, not just for its own sake, but for the way he was making Bucky melt like a damn popsicle.

Jesus.

He wanted to go to his knees and worship Tony as some sort of semi-divine being, wanted to lay back and let them put those busy, agile tongues to use. Wanted. He was aware that he had the heel of his hand in his mouth and was making desperate little noises around it.

“I think he likes it,” Tony purred. He rolled to his feet to claim Bucky’s mouth, wet and messy and glorious. “Come on, snowflake, let’s get on the bed so we don’t fall over.” He backed way, hand on Bucky’s wrist tugging. “I’m not nearly through with you yet.”

Bucky took matters into his own hands for a moment, wrapping one arm around Tony’s waist and practically throwing him onto the bed; tackling his boyfriend and kissing him, hard and wet and rough, into the mattress, one hand planted on either side of Tony’s head, keeping him pinned. He rolled his hips down, pushing against Tony’s body, feeling the heat of him. “Yeah, what else ya got goin’ on, gorgeous--”

And there was the doll again, sliding neatly between Bucky’s thighs. That cock, Bucky thought, felt exactly like Tony’s. Jesus, did they mold him or what? He pushed back against it, then-- “Lay out, next to each other, I wanna look.”

“As you wish,” Tony said lightly. He stretched out on the bed, utterly shameless, curling his arm around the doll’s shoulders and stretching out his other arm.

“Like what you see?” the doll asked, lip curving up on one side.

Bucky snuggled in between them, metal hand running up Tony’s body, flesh hand reporting all the same scars and dips on the doll. His Tony was shivering, he always liked the metal hand. A nudge at Tony’s balls, and then, gently, carefully, he moved, jerking both of them off in tandem, watching, eagerly, at each squirm and wriggle, the way Tony’s eyes rolled up, the way the doll whined with impatience, pushing against his hand.

It was almost funny, really, when Bucky got to the end of a signature stroke, and he twisted his wrists, one to the left, one to the right, and they practically echoed each other. Tony’s knee came up and he was nudging at Bucky’s hip with his toes, and the doll was rutting up. “Wonder if I could get you both in m’ mouth at the same time.”

“You’re welcome to try,” Tony said, breath hitching as he rolled his hips, chasing sensation, “but I thought this was your present. I’ve got some other ideas for you.”

“This is a present,” Bucky said, poking Tony in his belly, watching him half-curl up. “This is like, a double-handful, I’m just… wow.” He shook himself all over, then kissed the doll, still tasting the remnants of himself in that wet cavern. It really did feel like kissing another person, rough and wet and just as dirty as Tony kissed. A little less sweet, but maybe that was just Bucky’s mouth that Tony responded to so intimately. He listened; Tony was making urgent little noises behind him as Buck sucked on the doll’s tongue, wrapped himself around the doll, rutted against that thigh, felt up that beautiful skin.

The more Tony made sounds, the more he was obviously and eagerly getting off on watching Bucky with a doppleganger, the easier it was to keep doing it. Finally he pulled back to gasp for air. “Yeah, plans, go?”

Tony laughed delightedly. “Plans,” he repeated. “I want to see you fall apart and _stay_ gone, I want you so overloaded with sensation that you can barely move.” He leaned in to nuzzle at Bucky’s ear, breathing hotly over the shell. “I want to fill you up with me. I want to be in your ass and your mouth and your cock all at once.”

Bucky couldn’t help the desperate little whine that leaked out of his mouth, like a balloon deflating. Surrounded by Tony, having Tony in him, on him, around him. Oh, oh, yes. “Yeah, yeah, okay, let’s do--” He glanced down at his own dick, hard again, but not really urgent just yet. “Uh, how?”

Tony’s grin just got wider. “You know what sounding is?”

“In theory,” Bucky said. “Ain’t tried havin’ my pipes cleaned for fun.”

“Want to give it a whirl? Our guest here probably has enough processing power to do that and finger you at the same time, while I fuck your mouth.”

Oh, god. Bucky was going to die from having his brain blown out before they even got around to the intense sex stuff. He shook his head, not denying anything, but just overwhelmed with Tony for a moment. “Yeah, okay,” he said.

The doll kissed Bucky’s shoulder, then squirmed up. “I believe I have the necessary equipment,” he said, bringing back a lined bag that clinked intriguingly.

Like tiny little dildos, really; mostly made from surgical steel, gleaming and almost pretty, long, thin, one of them was curved in a way that made Bucky want to wince. Two had little knobs along the length, and one set was in steadily wider diameters. And then there was what was recognizable as a silicon plug, to stuff Bucky full and then prevent an orgasm. Bucky shivered. “Okay, let’s… start here, an’ see how it goes.”

“Okay,” Tony said. “You want to call a halt at any point, just say so. No judgement; it’s not for everyone. But I think you’ll like the intensity.” His eyes were sparkling as he leaned in to kiss Bucky, deep and dirty, which was almost enough to distract from the way the doll’s hands were handling his cock, stroking it lightly and teasing at the slit.

Intense was a word. It didn’t exactly feel _good,_ not at first. It was tender as hell, in a way his skin seldom was, and the sound was cold, heavy as it moved into the passage. Each little movement made his dick twitch, _hard_ , as sensitive as it was. By the time the doll gently manipulated the little rod down to the base, Bucky was whining rhythmically, hands opening and closing on Tony’s shoulders. His teeth ground together as he struggled to find acceptance, to let it happen, to--

The doll flicked the end with one finger, a shivering, metallic vibration that echoed from Bucky’s slit, all the way up his spine and down to the balls of his feet. He let out all his breath with a sudden rush. Every bit of him flushed with heat, full on fever. And everything became suddenly, intensely sensitive, like he was going to burst apart with the tiniest movement.

“Holy shit,” he gasped.

“There it is,” Tony said, and the doll made a smug, satisfied sound. “Keep going?” Tony’s hands were on his face, his chest, stroking soothingly.

It took Bucky a moment to find some balance, some equilibrium in the midst of that teasing, tender torture. And then he was nodding frantically, not wanting to miss a second of this, this… whatever it was, because it was by far the most intense, consuming, profound, powerful thing he’d ever felt. “Yeah, yeah, okay,” he babbled, clinging to Tony with both hands, trying to keep his eyes open, even though he kept clenching his teeth in anticipation.

Then Tony was kissing him again, drawing out his tongue, teasing it into Tony’s mouth and that was better, that was sweet and hot. The cool sensation of lube-covered fingers touched his hole and he lifted his hips only to have the doll press him back down. “Don’t,” the doll murmured. “Just relax, let me do it. You just have to take it, to feel it.”

The fingers came back, pressing into him slowly, two of them to start with, and the mild burn of it only ratcheted up the tension and heat in his body. “That’s it, baby,” Tony whispered against his mouth, “that’s perfect, you’re so damn gorgeous like this, I can’t even stand it.”

Bucky kept getting lost in it, like a sensation so feather thin he could almost ignore it. Like the thinnest sheen of ice across a puddle, the thin china of an antique saucer, he was going to snap. An easy, simple pop, barely audible over the sounds his lungs and heart were making. The rush of his blood in his ears. The way Tony was smiling at him.

The way Tony offered him that gorgeous cock, touching Bucky’s jaw with infinite tenderness. Bucky opened his mouth obediently, wanting, wanting Tony to feel even a tenth of the intense ice and fire sensation inside him. He shifted his tongue, a wet swatch over Tony’s skin.

Tony smiled, one of those soft, sweet smiles that were only for Bucky, and then fed his cock into Bucky’s waiting mouth. The weight of it on Bucky’s tongue, the taste of him, was grounding, like an anchor to cling to when Bucky felt on the verge of flying away. Tony was talking, too, endearments and praise and meaningless babbling. It didn’t matter what he said, really; the sound of his voice was all Bucky needed.

“You set the rhythm,” the doll said, and Tony did, thrusting slowly and cautiously, letting Bucky feel every ridge and bump as he slid across Bucky’s tongue, back and forth, in and out, not too deep but deep enough that all Bucky could do was relax his jaw and _feel_.

Slow, and slow, and slow, but steady. Bucky was both intensely aware, and almost entirely caught by surprise when the doll moved from fingers restlessly stimulating Bucky’s prostate to dragging the head of its cock over that smooth, sensitive place. He’d get lost in the rhythm, and then there’d be a little _flick_ and everything would ratchet up, a degree. Two.

Like being covered with honey, or stroked light with a feather. Torture and bliss. Too slow, far too slow, and then so much that he didn’t know if he could stand it if they moved any faster.

He was pinned down between sensations, almost entirely unable to move for fear of tipping the delicate balance between ecstasy and anguish. He could hear himself, sometimes, moaning with sluttish need, whining with impatience.

And then he would almost drift off, in such perfect gratification and peace that he could practically sleep.

_Flick_.

Bucky moaned around his mouthful, barely even trying to do anything but keep his mouth open and tight enough for Tony to fuck him, technique forgotten. He raised his eyes and realized that there were tears streaming from the corners, clear and silvery and joyous, and Tony sparkled in that low reflection, like diamonds.

His lungs burned, his body was liquid fire.

And there was Tony, reflecting and refracting and everywhere. Tony touching every inch, stroking his skin, making him feel…

And _feel_.

Tony’s breath was growing rough, hitching with each thrust, and Bucky could feel the trembling in his thighs. “I’m coming,” he rasped, fingers brushing down Bucky’s cheeks, wiping away the tears. “I’m going to--” He pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in, body jerking slightly as he reached his climax, the thick heat of it flooding Bucky’s mouth and throat.

Bucky shivered, swallowed. More leaked from the corners of his mouth, slack with astonishment. He clung to Tony’s hips for a moment, then bent sharply forward, changing the angle of everything. The sound moved inside him, a delicate scrape of fire, and then every cell in Bucky’s body snapped, that delicate little crack.

The dam broke.

He’d never felt anything like it; orgasm was often one of those sublime pleasures, so perfect in the moment that he could never quite capture it, the rush and flow.

This-- this was like a tidal wave, rushing over him. But slow. As the force of his ejaculate pushed the sound out of its snug little channel, it was like Bucky could feel the fluid. Blowing through a straw, a flux and a surge. He gasped with the power of it, and then again, and it just kept going… until he was sobbing, shivering, hands clutching at Tony’s thighs. He was wrecked by it, tossed and turned until he didn’t know which way was up or down.

Joy so great it was almost painful, and finally Bucky came to rest, spine arched to allow the doll to continue to fuck the orgasm right out of him, face mashed uncomfortably against Tony’s bare thigh while he struggled for air.

Tony eased off him but didn’t stop touching him, which was nice. He dropped soft kisses over Bucky’s face and shoulder, interspersed with breathless praise.

The doll stiffened and jerked through his own climax, or at least the simulation of one, and then withdrew slowly.

Tony brushed sweat-damp hair back from Bucky’s forehead and followed the touch with a kiss. “Look at you,” he purred. “All limp and relaxed.”

Bucky opened his mouth to protest, or say something, or… something. He lost it, whatever it was, on the way. He made a soft, contented noise and snuggled into Tony’s warm side, barely opening his eyes. Every bit of him was as loose as overcooked spaghetti. Muscle aches that had been part of his makeup for decades unkinked, the last of his rational thought unmoored and floated away.

“‘Mazin’,” Bucky mumbled. “Didn’t think… s’possible…”

“You’re amazing,” Tony countered, tone fond. There were hands on him again, gentle, a soft cloth cleaning him up. He couldn’t quite be bothered to open his eyes and look, not with Tony curled close, petting him. “Rest, sweetheart,” Tony said. “You just rest, and then we’ll decide what we want to do  next.”

Bucky barely managed to turn his head and press a kiss against… whatever part of Tony was conveniently in the path of his lips, before blackness claimed him, and he chased sleep willingly.

***

“No pickles,” Bucky objected, digging through the fridge. “I don’t know what heathen country you grew up in, but pickles do not belong in deviled eggs.” He added a rope of salami to the doll’s arms, while still shifting food around in the fridge.

Honestly, they could have just ordered out, but there was something viscerally satisfying about hunter/gathering. Also, knowing Bucky, they’d probably order out anyway, but by then, this snack, at least, would be devoured.

At least Tony could just sit at the kitchen table and watch while his lover chewed through the entire pantry like some kind of locust swarm. “Pickles go in _everything_ , Buccaneer,” he said, just because watching Bucky rant about it was hilarious.

Even the doll let out a long-suffering sigh at that.

“Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeee,” Clint muttered, coming around the corner, eyes barely cracked, holding up a pair of purple sweatpants with one hand. The hand wasn’t doing its job, keeping the pants up, and Tony was amused to note that Clint was, in fact, wearing Hawkeye boxers under the pants. “Morning, why does it have to be so early in the _morning_?”

“It is twelve minutes past noon,” the doll said in picky tones, trying valiantly to put some of Bucky’s leftovers back in the fridge. It wasn’t working, but the doll was trying.

“Morning,” Clint agreed, disgusted. He poured a mug of coffee, set it aside, and started drinking from the pot. Shuffled over to the table and sat next to Tony. “Hey--Tony…” Clint squeezed his eyes all the way shut, drank about half the pot, and then looked around again. “Okay, who dosed the coffee with tequila or something equally unfair?”  

“Just coffee,” Tony promised. He got up and collected the mug Clint had left on the counter. “Have another glug or two.”

Clint finished the pot, peering suspiciously over the rim. “Why are there two of you?”

“I’m just a giver like that,” Tony said. The doll looked over its shoulder and winked at Clint saucily.

“Wait, I thought we cleared that up, that you two were actually dating, no doll-whores allowed?”

“Nobody said anything about _not allowed_ ,” Bucky pointed out. “The service exists for a reason.”

“Doll _whore_?” the doll drew itself up, offended.

“He doesn’t mean you, sweetheart,” Bucky said, kissing the doll’s cheek. “Clint’s just a mouthful of stupid, sometimes.”

“Naw, man,” Clint whined. “That’s totally not fair, you are hogging the wealth here. You need to share.”

The doll shook its head. “Not with _you_.”

“Awwww,” Clint whined into his empty coffee pot.

“Seriously, when did you want to fuck Tony so bad,” Bucky wondered. There was a little edge in his voice. Jealous? That was… interesting to hear, Tony thought.

“Ain’t so much that I want some of that--” Clint said, and the tension went out of Bucky’s spine, “just... You’re being greedy.”

Bucky eyed his snack, his lover, and their doll. “Hmmm. I can live with that. Come on, dolls, I’m done here.”

Clint watched them go, wistfully. “I’m not done… I’m not even half-done.”


End file.
